


(Not) Ordinary Cat Lovers

by auloyaltea



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), GOT7, I-LAND (Korea TV), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Adapted From Dont Fxxk With Cats: Hunting an Internet Killer (Netflix), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Radio, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Animal Abuse, Another character as the Friend of the Victim, Blood, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Choi Soobin as Sylvester, Choi Yeonjun as Tazmanian Devil, Crimes & Criminals, Fluff, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin are the Same Age, Jeon Jungkook as Bugs Bunny, Jeon Jungkook as IT Technician, Jung Eunbi | Eunha as Lola Bunny, Jung Hoseok as Radio Announcer, Kim Namjoon as Policeman, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Park Jimin are Related, Lawyer Kim Taehyung | V, Looney Tunes References, M/M, Mention Harsh Words and Cursing, Multi, Narcisstic Personality Disorder, Original character as the murderer and others, Park Jimin (BTS) as Data Analyst, Park Jimin (BTS) as Tweety Pie, Radio Interview, Roleplay, Science Fiction, Serial Killers, Sex, Some character as Radio Listener, Thriller, Top Jeon Jungkook, Violence, fanatic, problem solving
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auloyaltea/pseuds/auloyaltea
Summary: Internet is not a safe place.Sekelompok pemain Roleplayer yang melakukan pencarian terhadap internet killer—the attention seeker paling narsis di dunia. Akankah mereka berhasil menemukannya?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin





	1. (Not) Ordinary Cat Lovers – I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tgif_kookmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgif_kookmin/gifts).



> Ini adalah AU yang aku buat di Twitter (auloyaltea) untuk mengikuti project #Kookminday20 #HarsikaII yang diselenggarakan oleh tgif_kookmin pada tanggal 07-08 November 2020.
> 
> AU ini akan aku posting di sini karena 90% tertulis dalam format narasi (mungkin ada sedikit gambar juga untuk lebih menjelaskan situasi dan kondisinya).

* * *

**(Not) Ordinary Cat Lovers – I**

* * *

> _**Park Jimin's Tweet:**_  
>  Orang bilang, "Seburuk apapun masa lalu, hal itu tetaplah bagian dari hidup kita. Biarkan menjadi kenangan."  
> Tapi entah kenapa ini rasanya kayak mimpi buruk banget ya, maklum baru setahun berlalu. 
> 
> **_Jeon Jeongguk's Tweet:_**  
>  Sebisa mungkin kita selalu melakukan yang terbaik untuk hidup kita—untuk sesama makhluk hidup. Tapi siapa sangka ambisi dan obsesi manusia bisa mematikan manusia lainnya?
> 
> _**Park Jimin's Tweet:**_  
>  Semoga gak akan ada lagi hal-hal mengerikan lainnya yang terjadi.
> 
> _**Jeon Jeongguk's Tweet:**_  
>  Istirahat yuk @jimin. See you tomorrow.

Setelah menutup akun Twitternya, Jimin pun segera mengirimkan pesan kepada Jeongguk.

 **Jimin**  
Gue besok sanggup gak ya, Gguk?

 **Jeongguk**  
Bisa lah, kan ada gue. Tenang aja.

 **Jimin**  
Tapi besok itu mesti banget ya kita ceritain semuanya secara _detail_?

 **Jeongguk**  
Kita udah tandatanganin kesepakatan dan lo juga udah baca semuanya, kan?  
Gpp udah, pihak terkait lainnya juga udah setuju.

 **Jimin**  
Tapi semua itu berasanya kayak baru kemarin loh Gguk. Meskipun baru setahun berlalu.

 **Jeongguk**  
Ya gue paham sih.

 **Jimin**  
Gue gak habis pikir aja gitu, kek apa sih anjir aneh banget juga. Kalau kita sekolah dulu 'kan belajar itu pasti bertahap ya, kek kita belajar _basic_ html dan php, terus baru kita belajar _server_ , data _warehouse_ dan sebagainya,  
terus

 **Jeongguk**  
Ya gue paham udah.  
Siapa yang nyangka sih kalau ujung-ujungnya manusia lain bakal meregang nyawa? Tapi jujur gue sempet kepikiran kenapa gue gak jadi detektif beneran aja ya?

 **Jimin**  
Hm... kebiasaan lo _cut_ omongan orang mulu -_-  
AH GILA LO!  
3 tahun jadi detektif gadungan apa belum puas? tapi kalau dari gue pribadi cukup sih, gue gak sanggup kayaknya kalau harus terlibat dalam kasus kayak gini lagi.

 **Jeongguk**  
Ya _sorry_ , habis gue udah tahu arah tujuan omongan lo bakal ke mana. Kita semua sama-sama _shock_ , gue tahu. Kalau dari gue pribadi ya gue mau lagi sih Ji, tapi kalau lo gak mau ikutan lagi ya gue juga enggak deh.  
Gak enak, gak ada _partner_ gue.

 **Jimin**  
HALAH!!  
dah ah gue mau tidur aja!

 **Jeongguk**  
Y  
Tidur sana! jangan mimpiin gue ya!

 **Jimin**  
Hih siapa juga yang mau mimpiin lo sih!  
BYE!

Setelah membalas pesan tersebut, Jimin langsung menyimpan ponselnya di nakas samping tempat tidurnya dan bermonolog, "apasih Jeongguk!!" sambil berguling ke tengah ranjang dan ternyata di lain tempat Jeongguk pun tertawa melihat balasan pesan dari Jimin. 

* * *

Keesokan harinya baik Jimin maupun Jeongguk bersiap untuk mengikuti _interview_ di sebuah stasiun radio. Jeongguk berencana untuk menjemput Jimin sepulang dari tempat kerjanya, sedangkan Jimin hari ini memang sengaja mengambil cuti. Pesan yang mereka kirimkan melalui _messenger_ pun silih berganti saling mengejek satu sama lain setelah Jimin berinisiatif mengajak Jeongguk untuk makan malam di apartemennya, tentu saja yang memasak makanan tersebut adalah sepupu Jimin—Kim Seokjin yang bekerja sebagai _chef_ di sebuah Hotel ternama sebelum ia berangkat kerja.

Sesampainya di parkiran _basement_ apartemen Jimin, Jeongguk bergegas menaiki lift menuju ke lantai 6. Angka yang terbentuk dari lampu LED di atas pintu lift pun berubah-ubah sesuai lantai yang dilewati dan perjalanan Jeongguk tak ada yang menginterupsi. Ketika pintu lift terbuka, ia langkahkan kakinya menuju pintu bernomor 13. Ditekannya bel yang berada di depan pintu dan suara “ _click_ ” pun terdengar dari balik pintu—menandakan sang tuan rumah telah membuka kuncinya.

Jeongguk sudah beberapa kali mengunjungi apartemen Jimin, sejak tahun lalu lebih tepatnya. Apartemen Jimin rapi—seperti biasa. Suasananya cukup sepi, _mungkin_ sepupu Jimin sudah pergi ke hotel tempatnya bekerja _pikirnya_. Jeongguk berjalan masuk ke arah dapur—tempat Jimin berada—menggunakan _apron_ padahal hanya membuat dua cangkir cokelat panas.

“Duduk aja!” titah Jimin dengan kepala yang ia gerakkan ke arah meja makan sebagai petunjuk.

Jeongguk pun menggeser salah satu kursi serta mendudukinya. Di hadapannya sudah tersaji nasi goreng kimchi yang tertata di atas piring, telur gulung yang bentuknya sempurna, buah apel yang sudah terpotong, serta dua gelas air putih. Semerbak harum nasi goreng menggugah selera Jeongguk untuk segera menyantapnya.

“Ini lo nyiapin porsi gede gini maksudnya biar gue gak sarapan lagi besok pagi, gitu?”

Jimin membawa dua buah cangkir berisi cokelat panas ke tempat Jeongguk berada, seraya berkata, “porsi makan lo tuh emang gede, suka gak nyadar diri deh ah. Harusnya lo bersyukur gue kasih makan!” Jeongguk tersenyum singkat. Ia mengangguk setelahnya. Mereka makan dengan khidmat, tak ada yang bersuara. Meski mereka sudah berteman selama empat tahun di dunia maya, rasa canggung saat bertemu langsung itu pun masih tetap ada.

Jeongguk akhirnya berkata, “gimana perasaan lo? Udah enakan?”

Saat Jeongguk bertanya demikian, Jimin akhirnya meletakkan sendoknya kembali di atas piring. Kemudian diambilnya sebuah cangkir cokelat panas yang tadi ia bawa, menyesapnya sedikit dan meletakkannya kembali ke posisi semula. “Gue udah oke sih, udah gak secemas kemarin. Mudah-mudah hari ini lancar ya,” ucap Jimin menanggapi pertanyaan Jeongguk dan dibalas senyum serta anggukan singkat oleh Jeongguk.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan mereka telah seselai makan. Jeongguk berinisiatif membereskan piring kotor yang ada namun dengan cepat Jimin mencegahnya.

“Gak usah dicuci sekarang, ntar aja. Kita gak boleh telat Guk. Gak enak sama orang stasiun radio.”

“Oh yaudah, oke. Berangkat?”

Jimin menganggukkan kepala. Diraihnya tas dan laptop yang sudah Jimin siapkan di atas meja ruang tamu. Dikuncinya pintu apartemen dan kemudian mereka berjalan bersisian menuju parkiran _basement_. Setelah sampai di depan mobil, Jeongguk membukakan pintu untuk Jimin dan akhirnya mobil pun melesat di jalanan Ibu Kota.

Langit malam Seoul dengan segala binarnya menjadi pemandangan syahdu yang menemani perjalanan mereka. Jalanan pun ramai lancar, tentu hal ini membuat Jeongguk dan Jimin dapat tiba tepat waktu di stasiun radio yang mengundang mereka menjadi narasumber acara “ _Cyber Tonight_ ”.

_Crew_ acara _Cyber Tonight_ menyambut kedatangan Jeongguk dan Jimin. Para _crew_ yang bertugas dengan telaten memberikan pengarahan dan menjelaskan kembali serangkaian acara atau topik yang akan mereka bawakan. Penyiar radio pun sudah bersiap duduk di kursinya sambil mengenakan _headphone_ serta memegang beberapa kertas panduan acara.

“Sudah siap?” tanya sang penyiar radio.

“Oke,” jawab mereka serentak.

Dalam hitungan mundur 3… 2… 1…

Tepat pukul 10.00 malam, suara musik dan _intro_ acara _Cyber Tonight_ berkumandang. Lampu yang bertuliskan “ _ON AIR_ ” di atas pintu pun telah menyala. Setelah suara musik dan _intro_ berhenti, penyiar radio langsung membuka acara dengan mengucapkan jargon dan kalimat lainnya yang begitu cepat sekali diucapkan bak seorang _rapper_.

“ _Yeay_ kembali bersama J-Hope di sini. Oke, tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung saja kita sambut dua narasumber kita yang terlibat langsung dalam pemecahan kasus kejahatan serius di dunia maya—yang sebenernya gak cuma dunia maya aja ya tapi _real_ sampai ke dunia nyata— _The kitten vacuumer became the real killer_. Inilah dia Jeon Jeongguk dan Park Jimin.”

J-Hope bertepuk tangan heboh, diikuti oleh Jeongguk dan juga Jimin.

“Selamat malam, saya Jeon Jeongguk.”

“Saya Park Jimin.”

“Iya selamat malam dan selamat datang di acara _Cyber Tonight_. Sebelumnya mohon izin dulu, kita bisa bicara dengan santai saja gak ya atau kondisional gitu? Biar gak tegang hehe. Karena ini bakal jadi malam yang panjang buat kita semua, mengingat topik kali ini adalah topik yang paling banyak di- _request_ oleh para pendengar setia _Cyber Tonight_ dan mereka penasaran nih dengan kasus ini, katanya masih banyak yang gak tahu kronologinya tapi tiba-tiba tersangka udah ditangkap aja dan beritanya ada di mana-mana.”

Jeongguk melihat ke arah Jimin. Jimin mengangguk sembari mengucapkan, “ _It’s okay_. Kita gak keberatan sama sekali.”

“ _Okay, thank you_. FYI untuk topik kali ini mungkin akan dibuat menjadi 2 episode,” J-Hope berucap diiringi kekehan. “Jadi udah cukup ya basa-basinya. _So_ , Jeongguk- _ssi_ … Jimin- _ssi_ awal mula kalian bisa saling kenal itu gimana ya? Apa kalian memang berteman sejak lama atau gak sengaja aja gitu gara-gara kasus ini? Oh tambahan, kalian seumuran?” tanya J-Hope.

Jimin memberi kode kepada Jeongguk untuk berbicara. Jeongguk pun membenarkan posisi duduknya sebagai ancang-ancang untuk berbicara. “Ya semua karena sosial media sih. Kami main _roleplayer_ di Facebook. Kita berdua temenan belum lama ya baru sekitar 4 tahun terus juga ketemu baru setahun belakangan ini. _Luckily_ kita seumuran, 31 tahun di tahun ini dan lucunya lagi kita sama-sama lahir di Busan, hahahaha,” ucap Jeongguk diakhiri dengan tawa.

Semua yang ada di ruang siarann ikut tertawa termasuk Jimin. J-Hope menunjukkan ekspresi ketertarikan pada wajahnya. “ _Wooh_ ini kebetulan atau takdir ya? Hahaha. Ah btw beda setahun aja dong kita, oke sip bisa makin santai harusnya obrolannya haha,” respon J-Hope.

Jimin tertawa menanggapi respon J-Hope dan Jeongguk pun mengacungkan jempolnya tanda setuju. “Kalian main _roleplayer_ apa ya kalau boleh tahu?” tanya J-Hope kembali.

“ _Roleplayer_ karakter Looneytunes. Kami semua adalah bagian dari komunitas pecinta kucing di Korea. Kami gak mau nunjukin jati diri selama main _roleplayer_ ini. Tapi karena kasus ini, akhirnya identitas kami—para _roleplayer_ harus dipublikasi dan grup _roleplayer_ kami dibubarin. Kami masih ada di komunitas pecinta kucing kok, tapi menjadi diri kami yang sebenarnya,” jelas Jeongguk panjang lebar.

J-Hope semakin menunjukkan ketertarikannya untuk menggali informasi lebih jauh. “Lalu kenapa sedari awal kalian harus bermain _roleplayer_ kalau kalian memang bagian dari komunitas pecinta kucing?”

“Karena kami ingin memisahkan kehidupan pribadi kami dengan dunia maya. Itu saja,” jawab Jimin.

“ _Yup, internet is not a safe place_. Kebetulan juga—entah takdir, kami berdua sama-sama bekerja di bidang IT dan memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Jadi anggap aja main _roleplayer_ ini sebagai salah satu bentuk perlindungan diri. Kami berlindung di balik akun anonim,” Jeongguk kembali berbicara.

J-Hope mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti sebelum lanjut bertanya kembali. “Yang membuat grup _roleplayer-_ nya sendiri siapa ya?”

Jeongguk mengangkat tangan sambil berkata, “aku.”

J-Hope pun tersenyum lebar. “Oh Jeongguk- _ssi_ yang membuat ya. Tapi kenapa harus karakter Looneytunes?”

“Iya aku yang bikin dan kenapa harus Looneytunes, itu kayaknya cuma kebetulan aja karena aku pakai _username_ Bugs Bunny. Lalu di grup komunitas pecinta kucing itu aku ketemu _username_ Tweety Pie, punya Jimin.”

“Iya betul. Terus aku dapat pesan dari Jeongguk, kenalan singkat dan dia nawarin ‘mau gak _join_ grup _chat_ RP untuk pecinta kucing?’ Awalnya aku kira main-main ya, tapi ternyata grup RP ini lebih dari sekedar main-main. Kami ber-5 itu udah kayak _security_ grup utama komunitas pecinta kucing di Korea ini. Salah satu yang menjadi anggota RPnya sendiri adalah _owner_ dari komunitas itu yang kebetulan juga sepupu dari Jeongguk, lalu dia yang _invite_ anggota sisanya untuk _join_ dan jadi bagian dari mini tim investigasi.”

J-Hope mengangguk-anggukkan kepala dan merasa antusias dengan segala penuturan yang ada. J-Hope akhirnya berbicara kembali menyapa para pendengar setia acara _Cyber Tonight_ dan melakukan rehat sejenak dengan memutar beberapa iklan radio.

J-Hope mengucapkan terima kasih untuk segmen pembukanya dan kemudian ia berkata bahwa di segmen selanjutnya akan mulai bertanya secara mendalam serta dilakukan satu per satu, dimulai dari Jimin.

“ _Okay,_ ” Jawab Jimin.

“Tapi pertanyaannya cukup banyak, apa kau sanggup?”

“Oh, mungkin aku yang harus bertanya. Apakah kalian sanggup mendengar ceritaku? Sangat panjang sekali, mungkin butuh 2 hari 2 malam, tanpa tidur, tanpa makan, tanpa ke _toilet_.”

Sontak semua yang ada di ruang siaran tertawa. Semua orang tak tahu saja bahwa Jimin sebenarnya _nervous_ setengah mati, tapi dia ingat kalau di apartemen tadi ia bilang kondisinya oke di hadapan Jeongguk. Ia tak mau membuat Jeongguk khawatir.

"Menurut pendapatmu secara pribadi, sebenarnya fenomena apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini?" tanya J-Hope.

"Fenomena yang terjadi ya? Hmmm mungkin... fenomena _'Manusia yang tergila-gila dengan internet dan membuat mereka menjadi ambisius, agresif, egois, serakah, tidak manusiawi,'_ semacam itu."

Jimin diam untuk sejenak dan kemudian berbicara kembali, "internet memang membuat segalanya terasa mudah. Kita bisa melihat hal yang kita senangi sesuai hobi dan minat, hal yang informatif; inovatif dan hal lucu lainnya seperti 'Kucing' misalnya, _yeah_ manusia di dunia ini banyak yang suka kucing, 'kan? Selain itu internet juga seperti hutan belantara, memiliki sisi gelap. Kita bisa menemukan hal berbau pornografi, kekerasan, perkelahian, dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi, di dalam sisi gelap ini terdapat aturan. Aturan yang tidak tertulis namun harus dipahami. Kita sebut saja Rules Zero. Rules Zero adalah... 'Don't Fxxx with Cat!'"  
  


* * *

**_[Jimin POV]_ **

Aku berasal dari Busan dan tinggal di Gangnam. Gangnam menurutku bukan hanya tentang kemewahan, modern, gemerlap dunia malam; melainkan pekerjaan. Ya, aku Park Jimin 31 tahun. Aku bekerja sebagai data analis di salah satu Casino di daerah Gangnam. Aku penanggung jawab teknologi di semua permainan yang ada. Apapun terkait mesin judi, _table game_ , aku punya andil. Di Jepang ada istilah _Otaku_ , mungkin aku termasuk _otaku_. Karena aku memang sangat menekuni hobi di bidang komputer itu sendiri dan selain itu aku adalah pecinta kucing.

Setelah pulang kerja, aku bermain dengan Tweety—kucingku di rumah. Kemudian bersantai sembari berselancar di dunia maya. Di internet aku bisa menjadi siapapun yang aku inginkan dan aku bisa melakukan apapun, apalagi jikalau aku menggunakan nama anonim. Nama Tweety Pie yang kugunakan ini memang diambil dari salah satu karakter Looneytunes. Alasannya kenapa? Ya karena lucu aja. Mungkin karena aku suka warna kuning juga kali ya. Tweety Pie ini benar-benar _alter ego_ atau dunia lain dari Park Jimin. Tweety Pie benar-benar bisa membuatku menjalani kehidupan yang berbeda dan merasa bebas tentunya.

Di penghujung 2015, hubungan percintaanku tidak berjalan dengan baik. Akhirnya aku berpisah dengan seseorang, pikiranku sedikit kacau. Kami bertengkar hanya karena dia tidak setuju jikalau aku bekerja sebagai data analis di _Casino_. Dia tidak tahu saja bagaimana sulitnya mencari pekerjaan di zaman seperti ini, apalagi saat itu aku masihlah _fresh graduate_ , belum ada pengalaman kerja di perusahaan manapun selain pernah magang di SK Telecom sembari menyelesaikan tesis. Padahal yang penting aku tidak berjudi, 'kan? Aku hanya bertanggung jawab atas teknologi atau sistemnya saja.

Akhirnya setelah itu aku bergabung di komunitas pecinta kucing Korea di Facebook, yang bernama SKs Love Cats. SK itu ya singkatan dari South Korea, begitu. Itu grup publik. Setiap hari orang akan memposting berbagai foto dan video kucing piaraannya. Ada pula yang meminta tips dan saran untuk merawat kucing, berbagi informasi tentang keberadaan dokter hewan atau salon khusus kucing dan lain sebagainya.

Aku selalu meninggalkan komentar atau sekedar _like_ pada suatu _postingan_ , hingga mereka mulai mengirimkan permintaan pertemanan ke akun Tweety Pie ini dan Jeongguk juga melakukan hal yang serupa sampai akhirnya ia dengan akun Bugs Bunny-nya mengirim pesan untuk mengajakku bergabung dalam grup RP “Looneytunes Cat Lovers”.

Akun Tweety Pie ini kubuat dengan pengaturan publik, sehingga semua orang bisa melihat aktifitas apa saja yang kulakukan di sana, bahkan bisa mengirimkan pesan dinding di akunku. Suatu hari, salah satu status Facebook-ku mendapat komentar dari akun yang tidak kukenal. Aku mengecek di grup SKs Love Cats, apakah orang ini ada di sana atau tidak. Ternyata tidak.

Aku yang saat itu sedang dalam kondisi ingin melepaskan penat dan sedikit penasaran dengan _link_ yang dikirimkan melalui komentar di status Facebook ku itu—dalam hati aku bertekad “ayo kita lihat”. Akhirnya aku meng- _copy_ - _paste_ _link_ tersebut di _browser_ dan ku tekan _enter_ pada _keyboard_.

[Tampilan Facebook Jimin]

[Tampilan link yang Jimin Klik]

-bersambung-


	2. (Not) Ordinary Cat Lovers – II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!! Narasi berikut mengandung unsur animal abuse and harsh words, mohon untuk pembaca berlaku bijak. Jikalau tidak nyaman dengan bacaan ini harap skip !!!!
> 
> p.s: Mohon maaf untuk segala typo

* * *

**(Not) Ordinary Cat Lovers – II**

* * *

**_[Jimin POV]_ **

Awalnya kupikir hanya sekedar video kucing lucu. Aku tidak pernah menonton keseluruhan videonya. Hanya beberapa potongan video saja yang aku tonton. Ini, aku membawa laptopku—ini videonya. Kalian bisa melihat ada seorang lelaki mengenakan _hoodie_ berwarna hijau dan menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung _hoodie_ -nya. Wajahnya tidak terlalu tampak tapi kita bisa melihat rambutnya yang berponi. Ia bergerak ke arah di mana dua ekor anak kucing ini berada. Aku pikir dua anak kucing ini ada di atas karpet—di lantai, ternyata ada di atas kasur. Di atas kasur itu juga ada kantong kedap udara.

Hal yang tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya untuk memasukkan anak kucing ke dalam kantong kedap udara dan lelaki kurang ajar ini melakukannya. Sungguh tidak waras!

**_—_ **

**_[Normal POV]_ **

“Lalu apa yang terjadi setelahnya?” tanya J-Hope.

Jimin menarik napas lalu mengembuskannya. Ia melihat kembali ke layar monitor laptopnya sembari berkata, “lelaki itu menyambungkan selang _vacuum cleaner_ ke dalam kantong yang berisi dua anak kucing tersebut. Salah satu kucing terlihat berusaha untuk keluar dari kantong itu. _Dude, this is crazy_. Sangat memilukan.”

Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas, seperti berusaha untuk menahan air mata yang akan jatuh membasahi wajahnya. Terjadi jeda agak panjang. Jeongguk yang duduk berdekatan dengan Jimin, meraih tangannya dan menepuknya pelan—berusaha menenangkan Jimin kembali. _Crew_ yang bertugas di ruang siaran tampak terkejut melihat video yang Jimin putar. J-Hope selaku penyiar pun sama terkejutnya. J-Hope akhirnya berbicara kembali menyapa para pendengar _Cyber Tonight_. Segmen tanya jawab melalui akun Twitter _Cyber Tonight_ pun J-Hope buka.

“Oke, _Ask Cyber Tonight_ sudah dibuka ya sejak beberapa menit lalu. Jadi Jimin- _ssi_ , ini ada yang bertanya dari _username_ @Heeseungie. Pertanyaannya ‘Apakah anggota grup SKs Love Cats banyak yang melihat video itu? Bagaimana reaksinya?’”

“Boleh langsung dijawab?”

“Iya, silakan.”

“Aku baru sadar ternyata yang dapat link video itu bukan hanya aku. Lima menit setelah aku sempat menonton sedikit di YouTube, banyak orang di timeline Facebook-ku marah-marah. Parahnya lagi si pengirim _link_ juga mem _posting_ di grup SKs Love Cats. Padahal aku sebelumnya sempat mengecek, dia bukanlah anggota dari grup ini. Akhirnya notifikasiku penuh dengan berbagai umpatan dan amarah. Semua orang marah, kecewa, emosional. Itu wajar. Tapi apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Kita harus melapor pada siapa? Pihak berwajib? _Oh no_ , kita bahkan tidak tahu siapa lelaki ini, lokasi TKPnya di mana, apakah video ini sudah direkam sejak lama dan baru di- _posting_ atau bagaimana? Kita benar-benar _know nothing_. _Lost_. Tapi emosi setiap orang sudah tak terbendung lagi. Hingga... hingga akhirnya ada sebuah grup publik dibuat khusus untuk mencari tersangka penyiksa kucing ini. Grupnya dibuat oleh Eunbi atau Lola Bunny, yang juga _owner_ dari SKs Love Cats. Grup itu bernama “Most Wanted: The Kitten Vacuumer.””

“Aku bergabung di sana setelah Eunbi mengumumkan di grup RP. Aku bahkan baru ingat lagi dengan keberadaan grup RP ini. Saat itu yang bergabung di grup RP masih berlima. Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Tweety Pie, Tazmanian Devil, dan Sylvester. Aktifitas kami sebagai akun RP masih belum jelas. Kami tidak punya plot atau alur cerita atau peran yang benar-benar harus dimainkan. Sehingga sejak kasus _Vacuumer Kitten_ ini mencuat, kami memutuskan untuk menjadikan grup RP ini sebagai kepala penggerak pencarian tersangka. Anggaplah kami semua sedang memainkan peran sebagai detektif. Seperti yang Jeongguk sudah katakan juga kalau kami berlindung di balik akun anonim dan itu benar. Kami harus berurusan dengan orang yang terlampau cerdas namun tak berakhlak dengan cara yang cerdas juga. Untuk itu aku tidak pernah sedikit pun merasa menyesal sudah membuat akun dengan nama Tweety Pie ini.”

J-Hope mengangguk mendengar penuturan Jimin.

“Di grup publik yang baru ini, mulai banyak orang yang mem _posting_ _'Apakah kalian pernah melihat lelaki ini?'; 'Siapa yang punya kabar terbaru tentang lelaki ini?'_ ; dan sebagainya. Aku sedikit banyaknya menjadi lelah, belum ada perkembangan apa pun selama beberapa hari dan akhirnya aku mengontak Jeongguk. Entah mengapa aku merasa Jeongguk adalah _partner_ yang tepat. Sejak awal aku tahu jikalau Bugs Bunny itu adalah personanya. Setelah saling mengemukakan pendapat, akhirnya kita tahu kalau kita kerja di bidang yang sama. _Boom_ terjadilah berbagai perencanaan dan uji coba,” pungkasnya.

Suasana di ruang penyiaran terlihat menjadi lebih serius. Sudah hampir 30 menit berlalu namun kisah ini belum mencapai klimaks. Ini benar-benar masih awal. J-Hope akhirnya berkata, “Jadi ini yang dimaksud dengan grup RP yang lebih dari sekedar main-main?”

Jimin mengangguk dan Jeongguk pun menjawab, “betul.”

“Ah iya, sejujurnya aku jadi tertarik dengan istilah _rules zero_ itu tadi. Tapi memang harusnya semua orang paham ya, mungkin bukan terhadap kucing saja tapi semua makhluk hidup,” J-Hope berpendapat dan ia kembali menyapa para pendengar radio. Masih dalam segmen _Ask Cyber Tonight_ , J-Hope pun membacakan pertanyaan lagi dan kali ini ditujukan kepada Jeongguk.

* * *

**_[Jeongguk POV]_ **

_Q: Jeongguk-ssi tolong ceritakan sekilas tentang dirimu dan menurut pendapatmu secara pribadi, orang macam apa yang berpikiran untuk memasukkan anak kucing ke dalam kantong plastik kedap udara?_

Aku Jeongguk, dari Busan dan tinggal di Itaewon. Kenapa aku memilih tinggal di Itaewon, ya karena tempat ini gak pernah mati. Kota yang seakan hidup 24 jam tanpa henti dengan segala keberagamannya. Aku bekerja di salah satu hotel di Itaewon sebagai IT Technician.

_Okay_ , pertama-tama video ini di- _upload_ di YouTube dengan _channel_ bernama _uonlyliveonce_ dan dia juga meninggalkan sebuah komentar dengan kata-kata yang kasar. _Sorry to say this_ , _he said, “All haters can suck my big d!ck. LOL_.”

Menurutku itu adalah komentar yang cukup menggelitik, karena dia menganggap semua orang yang memaki-maki dia sebagai _haters_.

Saat aku klik profil _channel_ YouTubenya—di _tab likes_ , aku melihat dia menyukai sebuah _trailer_ dari film “ _Catch Me if You Can_ ”. Kita semua tahu ya siapa pemeran dalam film itu—Leonardo DiCaprio. Ia berperan sebagai seorang penipu yang melakukan pemalsuan, lalu anggota FBI berusaha melacak dan menangkapnya. Menurutku lelaki ini sengaja meninggalkan jejak ini dan dia seperti mengejek semua orang. Pesan tersiratnya adalah _“kalian takkan bisa menangkapku”; “Aku menantang kalian semua untuk menangkapku dan mencari tahu siapa aku sebenarnya.”_ Begitu.

Aku orang yang kompetitif dan sangat menyukai tantangan, jadi aku berpikir “ _okay_ , orang ini mau ngajak main kucing-kucingan nih. Siapa takut!”

—

**_[Normal POV]_ **

J-Hope menyimpan botol air minum yang semula ia pegang. Setelah Jeongguk selesai berbicara, ia bertanya, “Wah, dia seperti sudah merencanakan ini semua ya. Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan setelahnya? Apakah itu benar-benar petunjuk?”

“Melihat orang-orang di Facebook sibuk terpaku untuk mencari tahu siapa pelakunya; siapa orang ini? Jujur saja aku merasa seperti harus turun tangan, aku merasa harus mengerahkan segala kemampuan yang kupunya. Kita mungkin gak bisa mencari tahu siapa orang ini secara langsung, tapi dengan segala teknologi yang ada—kita bisa meneliti benda-benda yang tertangkap dalam kamera. _Mungkin_ sekedar untuk mengetahui sekiranya barang tersebut bisa dibeli atau diperoleh di mana dan ini bisa mempersempit ruang lingkup pencarian kita,” tutur Jimin.

“Agaknya terdengar gak masuk akal atau gila, tapi langkah-langkah seperti inilah yang kami coba,” Jeongguk menambahkan.

“Lalu?”

“Ruangan itu terlihat kecil dan sesak. Ukurannya mungkin sekitar 2,5 x 3 meter. Bagiku apa yang tersorot oleh kamera bisa memberikan banyak informasi. Ada ranjang, pintu, meja, gagang pintu, _socket_ lampu, _stop_ kontak, seprai,” ucap Jeongguk.

“ _Wow_ ,” J-Hope takjub.

“Kami menganalisis apapun yang terlihat di video. Kemudian aku membuat skema atau diagram untuk menggambarkan tata letak di ruangan itu, agar semua orang bisa tahu apa saja yang ada di dalam sana,” Jeongguk kembali menjelaskan.

* * *

**_[Flashback]_ **

**Tweety Pie**  
Malam, _sorry_ ganggu. Gue pengen ngobrol santai aja, lo keberatan gak ya? atau harus formal aja? Jujur gue ngerasa lucu aja kalau formal, soalnya kita bukan pakai akun personal.

**Bugs Bunny**  
Malam juga. Santai aja _bro(?) sist(?)_ gue juga lebih suka santai ketimbang formal kalau di akun ini. Btw gue laki, kalau lo?

**Tweety Pie**  
oh sama kalau gitu, gue juga laki.

**Bugs Bunny**  
Eh gue kira lo cewek bro, habisnya pakai Tweety sih.

**Tweety Pie**  
Coba lo cek di Google gih, Tweety itu _gender-_ nya _male_. Ini serius.

**Bugs Bunny**  
[ _Attach image from Google_ ]  
Lah iya siyalun, gue baru tau wkwkwk

**Tweety Pie**  
Udahlah gak penting juga bahas itu. Ini gue mau tanya, sebenernya grup RP kita itu mau ngapain? Lo udah ada rencana?

**Bugs Bunny**  
Gini deh, kita analisis dulu di video itu kelihatan benda-benda apa aja. Lo udah nonton videonya sampai selesai, 'kan?

**Tweety Pie**  
Kalau boleh jujur, gue belum nonton keseluruhan. Gue gak sanggup. _So_ , ini analisis gimana sekarang yang lo maksud?

**Bugs Bunny**  
Ah oke, gak usah dipaksain buat nonton sampai selesai. Gue bakal nonton ulang ini video lalu gue bikin skema tata letak ruangannya. Gampang sih.

**Tweety Pie**  
Oh gitu. Gue juga bisa bantu sih kalau lo butuh bantuan.

**Bugs Bunny**  
 _Sorry_ nanya gini, tapi lo kerja apa ya? atau masih kuliah? Gue IT Technician btw

**Tweety Pie**  
Wah kita se-bidang dong. Gue data analis.

**Bugs Bunny**  
Wih gile, harusnya bisalah kita selesain kasus ini. Mungkin teman-teman sepupu gue bisa bantu juga.

**Tweety Pie**  
Oh baguslah kalau gitu.

**Bugs Bunny**  
Sekedar info aja, si Lola Bunny itu sepupu gue.

**Tweety Pie**  
Gue kira kalian _couple_ XD

**Bugs Bunny**  
Kaga njir, dia mah pacarnya Tazmanian Devil.

**Tweety Pie**  
Sumpah lo TMI banget padahal gue gak nanya. _But, back to the topic,_ kapan lo bisa selesai bikin skemanya? Lebih cepat lebih baik keknya.

**Bugs Bunny**  
Ya _sorry_. Oke gue kerjain sekarang.

**Tweety Pie**  
Oke.

[Tampilan skema tata ruangan cr. Netflix]

* * *

**_[Normal POV]_ **

Akun Twitter _Cyber Tonight_ dibanjiri bermacam-macam pertanyaan dan J-Hope selaku penyiar radio cukup kewalahan untuk memilih pertanyaan selanjutnya. Sampai akhirnya J-Hope bertanya, “setelah Jeongguk- _ssi_ membuat skema dan orang-orang tau apa yang sekiranya ada di ruangan lelaki penyiksa ini, apakah kalian menemukan titik terang?”

Sambil menggulung lengan bajunya, Jeongguk menjawab, “orang-orang cukup heboh dan kami tetap mencoba menganalisis video _1 boy 2 kittens_ ini. Menariknya kami baru menyadari jikalau terdapat _noise_ atau suara-suara seperti orang mengobrol dan tertawa di dalam video itu.”

“Betul, suaranya mungkin gak begitu terdengar jelas. Tapi kita bisa tahu kalau itu bukan bahasa Korea,” Jimin ikut masuk kedalam konversasi.

“Jadi pada akhirnya kalian tahu gak itu bahasa apa?” tanya J-Hope.

Jimin kembali menjawab pertanyaan J-hope, “kami mengunggah audio _noise_ itu ke grup _Most Wanted: The Kitten Vacuumer_ dan akhirnya ada salah satu anggota grup yang berkomentar _‘aku lahir dan besar di Vietnam tapi kini aku tinggal di Korea. Aku yakin ini adalah bahasa Vietnam.’_ _and I feel like—what the hell?_ Kalau si pelaku memang orang Vietnam, kenapa dia bisa nyasar ke akun milik orang-orang yang udah jelas tinggalnya tuh di Korea? Lalu entah ini bisa dijadikan petunjuk atau enggak, tapi bahasa Korea yang pelaku ini gunakan termasuk fasih begitu pun bahasa inggrisnya.”

“Dan dari sini kami menelusuri kembali, ternyata audio _noise_ itu bukanlah suara orang yang sedang mengobrol melainkan rekaman suara dari salah satu acara pencarian bakat di Vietnam. Kami berhasil menemukan episode acara tersebut,” Jeongguk menambahkan.

J-Hope tampak kaget dan ia pun berkata, “wah pelaku ini udah _prepare_ banget ya. Kalian bisa sadar kalau itu adalah suara rekaman awalnya gimana?”

“Ya dia sangat terencana dan gila, dia mau menyesatkan kita semua. Kalau didengarkan dengan seksama, akan ada suara _click_ di akhir. Sangat janggal. Orang sedang mengobrol, kemudian tertawa, ramai, berisik, lalu berhenti, hening seperti tidak ada apapun dan di akhiri dengan suara _click_ itu tadi,” jawab Jimin.

“Berapa lama waktu yang kalian butuhkan untuk menganalisis itu semua?” J-Hope bertanya kembali.

“Untuk analisis video kita hanya butuh waktu seharian penuh, yang agak sulit adalah analisis suara _noise_ -nya karena kendala bahasa itu tadi. Tapi karena aku udah janji bakal ngelacak keberadaan orang ini, ya aku mikir gak akan berhenti sebelum nemuin orang ini!” ucap Jeongguk.

Terjadi jeda beberapa detik karena J-Hope diminta kepala stasiun radio untuk membaca satu pertanyaan di akun Twitter _Cyber Tonight_. J-Hope akhirnya menyapa para pendengar radio sebelum membaca pertanyaan. “Baiklah Jeongguk- _ssi_ … Jimin- _ssi_. Ini ada yang bertanya dari akun @jungwonie _‘Adakah rasa khawatir atau rasa takut pas kalian melakukan investigasi?’_ ; iya silakan dijawab.”

Jeongguk menjawab, “sebenarnya aku gak merasa khawatir atau takut sama sekali ya, karena aku pakai akun _roleplayer_ bukan akun asli. Tapi orang lain—anggota grup yang lain, mereka menggunakan nama lengkap mereka; mencantumkan lokasi mereka tinggal di mana, sekolah di mana. _Share_ foto-foto mereka. Berasa lagi sedekah informasi pribadi.”

Entah sudah berapa kali mengangguk-angguk J-Hope malam ini. Ia pun mengangguk lagi dan membenarkan ucapan Jeongguk perihal sedekah informasi pribadi. “Lalu, ini ada pertanyaan dari @geonulee _‘Si pelaku ada pergerakan baru gak? Terus kalian ngapain setelahnya?’_ gimana? Siapa yang mau jawab?”

Jimin menunjuk Jeongguk. Jeongguk mengangguk dan dalam hatinya berkata, _“apasih yang enggak buat lo Jim?”_

“Menurutku agak kurang ajar sih si pelaku ini. Dia diam-diam mengikuti jalannya investigasi. Ada akun baru yang tak dikenal, dia _posting_ tuh di grup _Most Wanted: The Kitten Vacuumer_. Dia posting kelanjutan video _1 boy 2 kittens_.”

“Tapi gara-gara video lanjutan itu kita jadi dapat banyak informasi tambahan,” sambar Jimin.

“Informasi tambahan gimana?” tanya J-Hope.

“Ya nambah. Informasi yang kita punya jadi makin banyak. Yang jelas itu kamar yang sama. Dia lagi main-main tuh sama dua anak kucing yang udah mati itu. Kondisi kucingnya mati kaku gitu, kalau kalian tahu binatang yang di _offset_ ya kurang lebih gitu bentuknya. Kayak patung. Dia juga posting foto-foto kucingnya juga. Gak waras deh ini orang, itu kucingnya dimasukin ke kulkas. Terus kalau kita perhatiin videonya, itu kameranya sempat mengarah ke atas kasur dan di kasur itu keliatan banget jadinya motif seprai atau selimutnya. Warnanya kecokelatan, agak lusuh ya. Ada gambar serigalanya gitu. Dengan bantuan Sylvester anggota grup RP yang ahli di bidang citra digital dan Tazmanian Devil yang ahli di bidang _hacking_ , kita berhasil nemu di mana selimut ini dibeli— _online store_. Selimut atau seprai itu baru terjual 1 dan sayangnya kita gak bisa lihat siapa pembelinya. Dia gak ada ngasih _review_ apapun. Lebih sialnya lagi, _online store_ itu _worldwide shipping_. Gila, kita gak tahu nih ini selimut dikirim ke India kah? ke China? atau ke mana? masih gak terprediksi,” jawab Jimin.

Jimin memberi jeda sebentar sebelum akhirnya berbicara lagi. “Akhirnya aku dan Jeongguk menganalisis lagi apa yang tertangkap dalam kamera. Kalau kita _pause-play_ berkali-kali, sekilas kita bakal lihat ada banyak pergerakan yang gak bisa kelihatan dengan jelas karena terlalu cepat berubah. Lalu ada bungkus rokok. _Hey, this is a huge information_. Tiap negara pasti punya bungkus rokok yang berbeda, 'kan? dari segi desain atau pun tulisan peringatannya juga. Ya setelah itu aku _posting_ di grup _Most Wanted: The Kitten Vacuumer_ dan orang-orang yang berkomentar bilang _‘ini rokok merek Jepang, tapi di jual juga di Korea.’; ‘di Korea juga ada rokok merek ini, kau hanya perlu lihat tulisan di baliknya saja, pakai bahasa Korea atau bahasa Jepang.’_ _Well_ , meski masih belum 100% jelas, setidaknya kita bisa mempersempit ruang lingkungnya di 2 negara, yaitu Jepang dan Korea.”

J-Hope sedikit menganga, malam ini benar-benar episode kejutan untuknya. Tidak sampai situ saja, Jimin juga menjelaskan bahwa ia bersama Jeongguk akhirnya melakukan _convert_ video ke dalam bentuk foto. Hal ini untuk lebih memudahkan pemisahan _frame_ gambar dan _frame_ yang terbentuk mencapai puluhan ribu _frame_ (foto). Setelah itu terlihatlah dengan jelas _vacuum cleaner_ yang digunakan sebagai senjata untuk menghisap kantong kedap udara—yang membuat dua anak kucing itu mati.

“Oke, kalian udah mempersempit ruang lingkup menjadi Jepang dan Korea. Lalu udah tahu juga senjatanya memang pakai _vacuum cleaner_. Terus selanjutnya kalian ngapain lagi?” tanya J-Hope.

“Sehari setelah video kelanjutan _1 boy 2 kittens_ , ada akun gak dikenal lagi yang _posting link_ di grup _Most Wanted: The Kitten Vacuumer_. Sebut aja akun siluman, karena dia pakai nama yang pasaran banget; yang kemungkinannya seratus ribu orang di Korea punya nama kayak gitu. Pas kita klik _link_ -nya ternyata isinya adalah foto si lelaki gila ini, dia pakai hoodie hijaunya itu dan memegang dua anak kucing sambil duduk. Tapi wajahnya blur. Blur banget. Sengaja kayaknya,” ucap Jeongguk. “Yang jelas kami juga minta bantuan sama anggota grup RP yang ahli citra digital ini tadi, untuk memulihkan lagi fotonya, tapi gak bisa dipulihkan dengan sempurna. Ini tuh kayak kita gunain _erase tool_ di Photoshop, terus kita bikin lagi warna atau _tone_ yang mirip dengan warna kulit kita di bagian wajah yang udah di _erase_ itu tadi. Jatuhnya kita cuma bisa kira-kira doang kalau bentuk wajah dia itu begini loh. Tapi dengan begini aja tuh udah kayak deklarasi atau pengumuman kalau dia itu emang mau dikejar—dia caper dan seakan-akan mau ngata-ngatain kita semua _‘Kalian bodoh. Nih gue kasih umpan, pengen lihat reaksi kalian kayak apa hahaha’. Begitu_ ,” lanjutnya.

Jimin mengangkat tangan, dia ingin berbicara lagi dan J-Hope pun mengangguk—mempersilahkan. “Yang pasti kita belum nyerah sih. Jujur menurutku hidup di era teknologi seperti sekarang itu luar biasa banget ya, sangat membantu. Banyak orang suka bikin komunitas atau forum berdasarkan keperluan atau hobinya. Contohnya kayak forum diskusi _vacuum cleaner_ ini. Ada loh ternyata. Banyak orang _posting_ nanya _'beli yang begini di mana, beli selangnya aja di mana, mau service di mana'_ dan anggota forum di sana cepat tanggap untuk merespon. Akhirnya aku kirimlah gambar _vacuum cleaner_ punya si lelaki gila itu dan ada yang membalas dengan foto yang lebih jernih. Bahkan dia memberitahu _‘asal tahu saja, product ini hanya di jual di daerah Ansan. Kau takkan menemukannya di kota lain di Seoul.’_ Akhirnya aku bilang ke Jeongguk kalau aku akan pergi ke Ansan. Aku cari di beberapa toko elektronik di sekitar sana dan ya benar, banyak banget yang jual di sana. Terus sekitar tiga jam kemudian aku mampir ke beberapa toko elektronik di sekitar Gangnam, gak nemu _cuy_. _Okay_ , lelaki gila ini di Ansan nih.”

J-Hope mulai kebingungan menerima segala informasi yang ada, ia kembali menyapa para pendengar radio dan melakukan rehat sejenak sambil memutarkan iklan radio. J-Hope juga mengecek akun Twitter _Cyber Tonight_ untuk melihat pertanyaan apalagi yang harus diajukan kepada Jeongguk dan juga Jimin. Tanpa terasa obrolan yang cukup membuat geram dan penasaran ini sudah berjalan sekitar satu setengah jam, termasuk iklan.

* * *

-bersambung-


	3. (Not) Ordinary Cat Lovers – III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!! Narasi berikut mengandung unsur animal abuse, harsh words, suicide, and porn. Mohon untuk pembaca berlaku bijak. Jikalau tidak nyaman dengan bacaan ini harap skip !!!!
> 
> p.s: Mohon maaf untuk segala typo

* * *

**(Not) Ordinary Cat Lovers – III**

* * *

Rehat dan iklan pun selesai, J-Hope kembali memulai acara dengan menyapa para pendengar radio dan obrolan kembali dilakukan. Jimin dan Jeongguk bilang setelah mereka mengetahui fakta tentang di mana _vacuum cleaner_ ini diperoleh, awalnya mereka sedikit tenang karena ruang lingkup pencarian mereka semakin sempit. Tapi nyatanya itu hanya tenang sebelum badai.

Kali ini J-Hope akan menelepon salah satu narasumber yang juga terlibat dalam investigasi—Min Yoongi.

Min Yoongi ketua dari komunitas GR ( _Go Rescue)_ di Korea. GR merupakan komunitas yang dibentuk oleh sekelompok mantan pembalap liar dan mantan preman. Mereka bersatu membentuk komunitas penolong hewan ini. GR sendiri sangat dikenal baik di Facebook maupun Twitter. Min Yoongi merasa geram sekali dan ingin terjun dalam kasus ini—mencari tahu siapakah lelaki tak beradab yang telah menyiksa binatang. Bahkan GR menawarkan hadiah sebesar 5.000.000 KRW untuk siapapun yang berhasil menangkap atau mengetahui keberadaan si lelaki _vacuumer_.

Tak lama kemudian panggilan pun terhubung.

> **J-Hope:** Halo, Min Yoongi- _ssi._
> 
> _**Yoongi:** Halo, iya saya Min Yoongi._
> 
> **J-Hope:** Saya J-Hope dari acara _Cyber Tonight._
> 
> _**Yoongi:** Oh iya, saya ingat._
> 
> **J-Hope:** Oke Yoongi- _ssi_ , langsung aja ya. Btw metode seperti apa sih yang kalian lakukan di dalam komunitas GR ini?
> 
> _**Yoongi:** Wah (terkekeh)… mau versi _original _atau versi_ edit- _nya aja nih? Ya soalnya kalau dijelasin secara_ live broadcast _di radio gini, agak terancam juga eksistensi kami kayaknya hehehehe._
> 
> **J-Hope:** Ooh haha, ya ceritain yang bisa diceritain aja deh, terutama perihal si _Kitten Vacuumer_ ini.
> 
> _**Yoongi:** Oke, ini metode atau pendekatan yang kasar terhadap penganiayaan atau penelantaran hewan. Kami melakukan segala cara sesuai hukum untuk melakukan perlindungan terhadap hewan yang dalam kondisi atau situasi yang buruk. Kalian bayangin sendiri aja lah ya kira-kira apa yang kami lakuin hehe. Jadi saat video _1 boy 2 kittens _ini viral. Aku ngamuk. Geram banget tapi aku ga bisa ngapa-ngapain. Rasanya mau masuk ke dalam layar monitor dan ngelakuin sesuatu demi dua anak kucing itu. Ada rasa pengen cekik si_ bad man _ini. Ya kalau di_ Go Rescue _kami nyebutnya Bad man maksudnya orang yang buruk, ga beradab. Gitu._
> 
> **J-Hope:** waduh disuruh berimajinasi nih kita _guys_. btw kalau _misheard_ jadi batman loh itu tapi Yoongi- _ssi_ hehehe. Lalu dari segi kepribadian si pelaku ini, menurut Anda sendiri gimana?
> 
> _**Yoongi:** kebetulan aku memiliki sepupu seorang psikolog dan setelah mempelajari profilnya, dia bilang kalau lelaki ini haus akan perhatian dan ini sudah merujuk ke tanda-tanda _serial killer _. Mungkin membunuh kucing ini bukan kali pertamanya dan takkan menjadi yang terakhir juga, bahkan mungkin nantinya dia akan melakukan hal yang lebih besar lagi. Dia bereksperimen pada hewan dan ketika dia merasa belum puas atau gak ngerasain sensasi seperti pertama kali nyoba, dia bakal beranjak ke sesuatu yang dia anggap gak berdaya kayak wanita yang tubuhnya kecil, anak-anak, atau lansia. Untuk itu kita harus segera menangkapnya. Itulah yang kupikirkan sejak sepupuku berkata demikian._
> 
> **J-Hope:** ooh begitu, jadi karena itu _Go Rescue_ menawarkan diri untuk bergabung dalam investigasi dan memberi imbalan?
> 
> _**Yoongi:** iya betul sekali, aku tadinya berpikir kalau kita bergerak dengan banyak orang maka pencarian ini akan semakin banyak yang mengetahui dan semakin memudahkan kita mendapat informasi. Tapi nyatanya aku salah. Jeongguk-_ssi _… Jimin-_ ssi _… saya mohon maaf sekali malah membuat keadaan makin kisruh saat itu._
> 
> **Jeongguk:** Ya gak apa-apa Yoongi- _ssi_ lagian udah berlalu, mau gimana lagi?
> 
> **Jimin:** Iya, meski sejujurnya kami agak kesal dan dibuat pusing juga saat itu tapi yasudah lah ya hehehe.
> 
> _**Yoongi:** Iya jujur saya menyesal._
> 
> **J-Hope:** Oke Yoongi- _ssi_ apakah ada lagi yang ingin disampaikan terkait hal ini?
> 
> _**Yoongi:** Ya intinya _Go Rescue _salah langkah saat itu. Mungkin kami atau khususnya aku merasa sombong, karena siapa sih yang gak kenal_ Go Rescue? _Akhirnya semua orang berlomba-lomba untuk memberikan_ profile _. Ada yang mengaku detektif, detektif swasta, mahasiswa, superman_ whatever _dari berbagai belahan dunia, beragam bahasa ikut turun tangan dalam pencarian._
> 
> **Jimin:** Sebab ini seperti mimpi untuk semua orang, menjelajah dunia maya lalu mendapatkan uang secara cuma-cuma.
> 
> _**Yoongi:** Betul sekali dan ya akhirnya semakin tidak terkendali karena terlalu banyak petunjuk yang diterima. Serta dalam hitungan detik anggota grup selalu bertambah jumlahnya. Akhirnya hasil tetap nihil. Selebihnya Jeongguk-_ssi _dan Jimin-_ ssi _yang tahu bagaimana kondisinya._
> 
> **J-Hope:** oke terima kasih Yoongi- _ssi_ sudah meluangkan waktunya. Selamat malam dan selamat beristirahat atau beraktifitas kembali.
> 
> _**Yoongi:** Iya sama-sama J-Hope-_ssi _dan semuanya. Terima kasih juga juga menghubungi._

* * *

**_[Flashback]_ **

**Lola Bunny** _Posted to Facebook Group_ :

Pencarian tak menemukan titik terang. Harap bersabar ini ujian.

 **Lazymoved** _commented_ :

_I think he's gone to the 134043._

**Arabiannight** _commented_ :  
_I don't think he's in China either._

 **아이** _commented_ :

apa ada ide lain? Ya Tuhan janganlah lindungi manusia yang tidak berkelakuan seperti manusia ini. Aamiin.

* * *

Sebelum menutup teleponnya, Yoongi juga bercerita kalau suatu hari ada sebuah akun tak dikenal yang membuat _postingan_ _‘Aku menginjak anak kucing dan membuat videonya’_ di grup pencarian pelaku ini. Orang yang memposting itu bernama Kim Jaesung Raikantopini. Entah bagaimana dia memikirkan nama seperti itu? dan baru dua minggu dia bergabung dalam grup. Hal penting yang perlu kita lihat di profil Facebooknya—ada sebuah video. Dia memasukkan kucing ke dalam kandang kecil yang terbuat dari besi, ukurannya lebih besar dari perangkap tikus atau mungkin itu memang perangkap tikus yang berukuran besar. Lalu dia menyiramkan cairan seperti bensin dan dia melakukannya sambil tertawa serta menginjak sebagian kandangnya dengan kaki kanannya yang mengenakan sandal karet berwarna biru dengan _list_ hijau. Hal yang terakhir dia lakukan adalah menyalakan korek api serta membakarnya. Kucing itu dibakar hidup-hidup. Parahnya dia menambahkan _caption_ bertuliskan _‘LOL too much’_.

Orang-orang di grup pencarian berpikir, ‘ _okay_ , lelaki ini yang kita cari!’

Foto profilnya juga sangat mirip dengan laki-laki yang ada di video _1 boy 2 kittens_. Sepupu Yoongi tahu kalau Yoongi sangat marah dan ia berkata _‘Tenanglah. orang ini hanyalah attention seeker. Apa yang terjadi kalau kita tanya ke dia—benar gaK kamu yang ngelakuin itu?’_. Yoongi pun berpikir itu adalah ide yang bagus sehingga Yoongi menulis di pesan dinding, “Apakah kamu yang membuat video _1 boy 2 kittens_?”

Yoongi hanya memancing, apakah akan dijawab dan ternyata dijawab “Ya, gue yang bunuh kucingnya _LOL_ ”. Dia mengaku.

—

**_[Jeongguk POV]_ **

Kim Jaesung Raikantopini wajahnya sangat mirip dengan lelaki yang kita cari. Sangat mirip, sangat menonjol. Di video yang terlihat adalah wajah bagian sebelah kanannya dan di foto profil akun Kim ini dengan jelas ia menunjukkan wajah bagian sebelah kanannya juga. Tak lupa poni yang ia punya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, _style_ rambutnya seperti _idol_. Hanya saja tidak terlihat keseluruhan karena ia menutupinya dengan topi sinterklas. Kemudian anggota grup pencarian akhirnya mulai meninggalkan komentar penuh amarah pada postingan si lelaki Kim ini. Tapi kita masih belum bisa mengetahui di mana keberadaannya. Saat kita mengecek profil Facebooknya pada _tab About_ , semuanya kosong—tempat tinggal, pendidikan, dan informasi pribadi lainnya. Namun kami tidak habis akal. Kami mengecek akun tersebut sudah berteman dengan siapa saja. _List_ pertemanan ini bisa membantu kita untuk mengetahui sebagian besar teman-temannya tinggal di daerah mana. Lalu kita menemukan sebagian besar mereka mencantumkan tinggal di Singapore.

Akhirnya kita memutuskan untuk mencari tahu apakah si Kim ini pernah berinteraksi dengan siapapun di Singapore, dengan cara melakukan pencarian di Facebook 'Kim Jaesung + Singapore'. Kenapa hanya Kim Jaesungnya saja, tidak lengkap bersama kata 'Raikantopini'?

Karena setelah kita telusuri, kata 'Raikantopini' pada namanya ini berasal dari bahasa Thailand—yang dimaksudkan sebagai _parental guide_ atau informasi batasan umur untuk menonton drama atau film Thailand.

_What the hell?_

—

**_[Normal POV]_ **

Permasalahan semakin kompleks dan J-Hope kembali kewalahan membaca pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dikirimkan oleh para pendengar radio di Twitter. Akhirnya J-Hope bertanya, “setelah kalian mencari di Facebook dengan petunjuk yang ada, lalu apa yang kalian temukan? Apakah _Go Rescue_ masih membantu?”

Jimin yang berbicara kali ini, “ _Go Rescue_ masih membantu dan yang akhirnya menemukan adalah mereka. Tapi…” ucapan Jimin berjeda dan ia melirik Jeongguk. Jeongguk pun melihat ke arah Jimin, kemudian mengangguk.

J-Hope mulai penasaran. “Tapi kenapa?”

“P-pada awalnya aku merasa aneh, karena pencarian itu hanya mengandalkan adakah orang yang berinteraksi atau melakukan _tag_ foto dengan pria bernama Kim Jaesung ini tadi. Karena bagaimana pun petunjuk-petunjuk yang kita temukan di awal seperti rokok, _vacuum cleaner_ itu menunjukkan kalau keberadaan Kim Jaesung ini ada di Seoul, di Korea. Memang ada—Kim Jaesung di Singapore memang ada, tapi ternyata bukan dialah orang yang kita cari. _Everything messed up_. Kim Jaesung di Singapore ini adalah orang lain yang tak ada kaitannya sama sekali dengan kasus ini. Namun nahas, Kim Jaesung yang di Singapore ini akhirnya b-bunuh diri,” lanjut Jimin dengan sedikit terbata.

“ _WHAT??_ ” J-Hope tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya dan para pendengar radio semakin ramai mengirimkan pertanyaan juga makian di Twitter.

Kali ini Jeongguk yang berbicara. “Ya itu semua disebabkan oleh terpicunya emosi para anggota grup pencarian lelaki Kim ini. Ketika _Go Rescue_ menyatakan mereka menemukan orangnya—semua orang jadi marah-marah dan menyerang Kim Jaesung dengan hujatan dalam berbagai bahasa. Kim Jaesung yang asli ini sepertinya stres dan tak bisa menjalani kehidupannya dengan normal kembali. Kim Jaesung yang di Singapore ini adalah orang Korea yang sudah menetap lama di Singapore dan bekerja di suatu perusahaan. Kim Jaesung tinggal seorang diri dan berdasarkan informasi dari teman-temannya, sedari kecil ia tinggal di panti asuhan. Setelah Kim Jaesung yang asli bunuh diri, teman-temannya menyatakan protes _‘ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? INNOCENT PERSON WAS DEAD!_ dan yang perlu kalian ketahui juga, ternyata akun Kim Jaesung Raikantopini ini adalah akun yang di retas.”

“Memang betul tadinya itu milik Kim Jaesung yang asli, tapi karena sudah tidak bisa dibuka lagi makanya ia membuat akun baru dan sialnya memang teman-temannya masih suka _tag_ ke kedua akunnya. Sehingga di sinilah kesalahpahaman yang merenggut nyawa ini terjadi. Si _Vacuumer_ ini benar-benar melakukan _troll_ untuk kita semua.”

“ _OMO! SESANGE!_ ” J-Hope tak habis pikir lagi dengan semuanya.

“Sejak kejadian Kim Jaesung ini, aku mulai berpikir, _‘Apakah aku juga sudah menjadi pembunuh hanya karena rasa ingin tahu dan rasa geramku untuk menangkap pelaku yang sebenarnya?’_. Aku sempat tidak fokus dengan kehidupanku sendiri karena hal ini,” ucap Jimin.

Jeongguk kemudian menyambar. “Tapi aku bersama yang lain tetap melakukan pencarian. Jujur aku menyesali apa yang terjadi pada Kim Jaesung yang asli. Sebagai orang IT, aku merasa tindakan impulsif semacam itu hanyalah hal bodoh yang harusnya tidak kita lakukan. Harusnya kita menelaah dulu foto profil yang digunakan oleh si Kim palsu ini. Sudah berapa kali foto ini diunggah?; di situs mana saja?; bisakah kita menemukan foto dengan wajah yang serupa? Akhirnya aku bersama Sylvester dan Tazmanian Devil, berhasil menemukannya. Foto ini diunggah dua kali. Satu di Facebook dan satunya merujuk pada suatu situs yang tanda kutip _“hanya diperbolehkan untuk diakses oleh orang yang berusia 18 tahun ke atas”_. Situs pornografi yang menjajakan pria.”

“ _Oh My God!_ Ini _mindblowing_ ,” J-Hope menanggapi. “Lalu selanjutnya bagaimana? Ada petunjuk yang bisa kalian dapatkan di sana?”

Jeongguk menarik napas dan mengembuskannya perlahan sebelum ia berbicara kembali. “Di sana akhirnya kami bisa melihat semacam _list_ profil para lelaki yang menjajakan diri ini. Persis seperti katalog; ada foto, nama, spesialisasi—ya kurang lebih begitu. Bagaimana cara mengontak orang yang bersangkutan itu ya melalui nomor yang tertera di situsnya. Mungkin situs ini milik semacam agensi di industri pornografi. Kalau diteliti lagi, situs ini bisa diubah menjadi 3 bahasa; Korea, Jepang dan Inggris.”

“Oooh… lalu akhirnya kalian tahu siapa nama orang ini dari sana?” tanya J-Hope.

“Ya betul. Nama yang beredar di Koran, berita di TV, dan di mana-mana setelah dia tertangkap—nama itulah yang tercantum di situs porno ini. Kishimoto Akari. Karena sudah geram, akhirnya aku mencoba untuk menghubungi nomor telepon yang tercantum di situs porno itu. Aku menanyakan si Kishimoto Akari ini dan jawaban dari—anggap saja _customer service_ nya—adalah _‘Akari sudah tidak bekerja di sini lagi sejak tahun lalu’_. Tentu aku bertanya kenapa dan di jawab _‘Akari bilang dia ingin mengikuti casting sebagai actor web drama’_. Oh wow… masuk akal, ternyata dia memang menginginkan popularitas dan haus akan perhatian,” lanjut Jeongguk.

“Oke Jeongguk- _ssi_ … Jimin- _ssi_ ternyata begini awal mulanya. Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan selanjutnya?”

Kali ini Jimin yang berbicara karena Jeongguk yang mempersilakan. “Setelah Jeongguk bersama Sylvester dan Tazmanian Devil berhasil mengetahui identitas Akari, kami di grup RP memutuskan untuk tidak memberi informasi ini melalui grup publik _Most Wanted: The Kitten Vacuumer_. Setelah belajar dari pengalaman yang lalu—jatuhnya korban tidak berdosa, kami akhirnya fokus di grup RP saja dan perlahan grup _Most Wanted: The Kitten Vacuumer_ itu sepi seakan tak ada aktifitas apapun. Lola Bunny pun memutuskan untuk mengunci grup itu, menjadi _private_. Tentu akun-akun yang sekiranya adalah akun milik si Akari ini, sudah ia _kick_ dari grup,” Jimin memberi jeda sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan.

“Karena sudah lelah berminggu-minggu mengejar orang yang salah bahkan menelan korban jiwa, setelah diskusi di grup RP itu kami memutuskan untuk istirahat selama seminggu. Ya, akhirnya aku kembali menjalani aktivitasku—kerja, makan, tidur, komunikasi dengan sepupuku, Seokjin. Bahkan dia sempat khawatir dengan kondisiku yang terlihat seperti mayat hidup, katanya. Tapi ya sudah, setelah bermain dengan kucing piaraanku, _mood_ ku kembali membaik dan Jeongguk akhirnya menghubungiku. Jadi yang katanya mau istirahat beberapa hari, jatuhnya cuma 2 hari aja haha,” Jimin berujar.

“Kalian tipikal pekerja keras ya, pantang mundur sebelum kelar hahaha. Tapi serius ini ada yang sempat nanya juga di Twitter, dari _username_ @gooreumseng ‘Saat kalian sibuk dengan investigasi, lalu pekerjaan kalian di _real life_ itu gimana?’; nah, siapa yang mau menjawab?”

“Gguk,” ucap Jimin.

Jeongguk menoleh dan akhirnya tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan. “Hmmm… ya kami tetap kerja. Kebetulan aku dan Jimin bekerja beda _shift_ saat itu. Kalau Jimin masuk malam, aku masuk pagi. Saat malam Jimin sibuk, secara Casino ramainya malam hari. Jadi Jimin suka investigasi di sore hari atau sebelum dia masuk kerja. Sedangkan aku investigasi di malam hari. Lalu ada Sylvester dan juga Tazmanian Devil, mereka investigasi di pagi atau siang hari di sela-sela jam kuliah mereka. Sedangkan Lola Bunny menjadi _support_ karena dia yang memegang kendali atas grup Facebook itu. Jadi investigasi kami selalu berjalan terus.”

“Gila, ini mantep banget kerjasama timnya. Lalu setelah grup menjadi sepi, apa yang kalian lakukan?” tanya J-Hope.

“Banyak ya hahaha,” respon Jimin diiringi tawa dan entah mengapa tawa Jimin itu bak virus yang menular.

Kemudian Jeongguk menjelaskan, jikalau mencari Kishimoto Akari di pencarian Google maka hasil pencariannya akan mencapai ratusan ribu. Mereka akhirnya menemukan beberapa video casting yang di unggah oleh agensi-agensi atau rumah produksi film dan drama. Akhirnya mereka menemukan Akari di sana. Saat menjawab _interview_ Akari tampak percaya diri dan tatapannya seperti selalu mencari ke mana arah kamera berada. Hal ini benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa dia sangat narsis, butuh perhatian dan gila popularitas. Selain itu mereka juga menemukan banyak sekali _FanPage_ Facebook seperti _“Kishimoto Akari”; “Kishimoto Akari Lovers”; “Kishimoto Akari Fanclub”; “Kishimoto Akari Japan”; “Kishimoto Akari Korea”; “Kishimoto Akari Worldwide”_ ; dan masih banyak lagi. Di sana juga terdapat banyak _postingan_ yang dibagikan dan dikomentari oleh orang-orang yang bersikap selayaknya _fans_ dari Akari.

* * *

_**[Flashback]** _

**bee** _commented_ :  
_so handsome and sexy_

 **Nana** _commented_ :  
whoaaa akari.. aku menunggu debutmu

 **akarilovers** _commented_ :  
Akari _so hot_

 **ailee** _commented_ :  
Akari , _best boy!!_

* * *

**_[Jeongguk POV]_ **

Fenomena Akari ini unik, gila dan tak manusiawi. Aku yakin dia tadinya hanyalah lelaki biasa yang hidup normal dan akhirnya menemukan cita-citanya.

Cita-citanya adalah menjadi terkenal, dari segala temuan bisa kita simpulkan kalau dia adalah orang yang berambisi dan penuh obsesi. Daya khayalnya juga bagus. Menurutku saat itu dia sedang berkhayal jikalau ia sudah menjalani kehidupan yang dia idamkan. Orang waras mana sih yang akan berjuang membuat berpuluh-puluh _FanPage_ di Facebook untuk dia kalau bukan dia sendiri? Tapi berdasarkan pencarian di Google dan juga YouTube, kami juga menemukan beberapa video _slide-show_ yang isinya foto-foto dia sedang berpose, mengunjungi banyak negara, naik mobil mewah dan sebagainya. Foto-foto ini juga di _posting_ di _FanPage_ yang ada di Facebook.

Akhirnya kami menganalisis foto-foto ini. Asli gak nih atau editan? Kita pelajari dulu polanya karena gak ada yang gak mungkin di era teknologi begini. Awalnya setelah menonton video _interview casting_ Akari di YouTube, Jimin sempat ragu. Jimin bilang gak mungkin dia yang jadi _Kitten Vacuumer_. Tapi setelah aku bilang perihal foto-foto Akari yang aneh ini, Jimin jadi bingung. Hasil identifikasi cukup mencengangkan sih, 90% foto yang beredar adalah hasil editan. Kami berhasil menemukan foto-foto aslinya dan kami bandingkan. Ada yang editannya tidak simetris, ada yang warna kulitnya jadi berbeda, ada yang bentuk badannya kelihatan gak cocok dengan wajahnya, banyak gambar yang pecah _pixel_ -nya di bagian leher, sungguh pekerjaan amatir. Akari benar-benar mengambil foto milik orang lain secara _random_ , mengeditnya dan membuat seolah-olah hidupnya tampak bahagia. Ada rasa ingin pamer juga. Narsis sekali.

—

**_[Jimin POV]_ **

Kalian pernah mendengar istilah _Graphology_? Yaitu ilmu yang mempelajari tulisan tangan untuk mengetahui kepribadian dari si penulis. Aku tak tahu ilmu apa yang sejenis ini yang bisa mempelajari—katakanlah kebiasaan yang ia lakukan saat mengetik. Oke, mungkin aku sok tahu atau apa, karena kita memang perlu orang yang benar-benar ahli di bidangnya, hanya saja siapa yang percaya akan kasus ini? karena kita tidak punya bukti nyata yang bisa langsung merujuk ke pelakunya. Aku memperhatikan di beberapa komentar yang ditinggalkan di _FanPage_ Akari, terdapat ketikan yang metodenya mirip, seperti menggunakan _‘..’_ ; lalu tiap kali Akari menggambarkan dirinya tertawa menggunakan kata _‘LOL’_ ; belum lagi terlalu banyak kata sama yang berulang meskipun akun yang berkomentar adalah akun berbeda. Aku mulai berpikir kalau semua akun itu dimiliki oleh orang yang sama. Jeongguk mengecek ada 50 akun berbeda dan berasal dari 14 kota yang berbeda. _Wow_ , kalau betul dia sendiri yang bikin akun-akun ini, berarti dia memang seniat itu untuk membuat dirinya seakan-akan terkenal.

Kami terus menelusuri pencarian di Google, halaman demi halaman kita klik sampai akhirnya kita menemukan sebuah artikel berita _full_ bahasa Jepang. Untungnya saja Lola Bunny bisa berbahasa Jepang sehingga dia yang menerjemahkan artikelnya. Artikel itu diterbitkan oleh salah satu _outlet_ berita Jepang dan di sana tertulis pengalaman seorang penyiar radio bernama Ni-Ki. Ni-Ki bilang kalau suatu malam saat dia sedang membawakan acara harian yang biasa dia lakukan di segmen curhat pendengar, ada seorang laki-laki yang menelepon. Dari nada bicaranya seperti dia sedang merasa terkekan, risih, sangat tidak nyaman sekali karena selalu dikait-kaitkan dengan seorang wanita bernama Kazehaya Mare. Dikaitkan secara _romantic_ oleh orang-orang di dunia maya, katanya.

Kami akhirnya mencari tahu juga siapakah Kazehaya Mare ini sebenarnya. Ternyata dia salah satu wanita yang dihindari di Jepang. Prefektur manapun sangat mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya. Pembunuhan berantai legendaris yang terjadi di Tokyo, Jepang terhadap keluarga konglomerat disebabkan oleh suaminya—Kenichi Ken. Berdasarkan informasi yang ada, suami Mare dihukum mati dan Mare sempat dipenjara selama 10 tahun karena ada indikasi sebagai kaki tangan dari pembunuhan berantai ini. Menurut pendapat warga setempat justru dialah otak perencana pembunuhan yang sebenarnya, tapi polisi tidak menemukan bukti apapun lagi yang bisa memberatkan hukumannya.

Ni-Ki juga bilang bahwa Akari ingin bertemu dengannya dan menceritakan langsung apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Ni-Ki akhirnya mengirimkan _e-mail_ untuk mengajak rekannya yang bekerja di salah satu _outlet_ berita. Ni-Ki ingat kalau dia duduk di suatu _café_ di sore hari dan tak lama kemudian datanglah si Akari. Ni-Ki bersama rekannya kaget melihat penampilan Akari, karena dari segi manapun Akari terlihat mirip dengan Kenichi Ken. Jika orang lain berkata Akari adalah anak dari Ken dan Mare, mungkin mereka akan percaya.

Saat ditemui dan melakukan wawancara, rekan Ni-Ki juga merekamnya. Di sana terlihat Akari menyatakan kalau karir dia sebagai model akhir-akhir ini menurun karena rumor _dating_ -nya dengan Kazehaya Mare. Lola Bunny melakukan komunikasi juga dengan Ni-Ki sehingga kami bisa mendapatkan video yang kualitasnya jernih. Setelah kita telaah, ekspresi wajah dari Akari di video terlihat seperti sedih. Aku bepikir _‘wow dia menunjukkan kemampuan aktingnya di sini’_. Aku yakin kalau orang yang membuat rumor itu adalah dirinya sendiri juga dengan akun-akun silumannya itu. Lagi pula siapa sih yang ingin hidupnya dikait-kaitkan dengan pembunuh berantai? Buat apa? Ya tentu saja buat ketenaran. Dia sangat menginginkan publikasi. Mungkin dengan cara ini orang-orang jadi kenal dia, begitu dia pikir. Banyak 'kan orang jadi terkenal karena rumor? Ya meskipun terkenalnya sementara aja biasanya.

Ingat _rules zero_ yang aku sebutkan? _Don’t Fxxx with Cats!_ Ya dia sedari awal memang butuh ketenaran makanya dia menyiksa dua anak kucing itu. Dia tahu kalau dengan cara begitu dia bisa menarik atensi publik. Bisa tenar. Itu yang dia mau.

—

**_[Jeongguk POV]_ **

Setelah itu kami tetap mencari tahu di mana keberadaan Akari ini, karena video dan artikel yang diterbitkan oleh Ni-Ki dan rekannya itu berasal dari tahun 2014, yang artinya setahun sebelum kejadian _Kitten Vacuumer_. Mungkin saat itu popularitasnya habis makanya dia membuat _video 1 boy 2 kittens_ itu.

Setelah mengetahui kalau Akari tak secerdas itu untuk urusan _editing_ foto, akhirnya kami mencari dan terus mencari foto yang memang asli dimiliki oleh Akari. Kalau kalian sadar, setiap foto itu selalu memiliki identitas; kapan foto diambil, menggunakan perangkat apa, ukuran piksel berapa kali berapa, ukuran memorinya berapa mega, apakah ada _geo locationnya_ yang bisa menunjukkan di mana lokasi atau titik koordinat foto diambil. Nah itu semua dinamakan EXIF. Puluhan foto yang ada kita coba cek dan akhirnya ketemu. Ada satu foto yang menunjukkan koordinat lokasi. Akhirnya aku _chat_ Jimin, aku kirim _screenshot-_ nya.

* * *

_**[Flashback]** _

**Bugs Bunny**  
Tweety... _I got it!_

**Tweety Pie**  
_What?_

**Bug Bunny**  
_[send EXIF Data]_

**Tweety Pie**  
_HOLY SH*T!_  
Lokasi di mana?

 **Bugs Bunny**  
Kalau klik koordinatnya, itu di Caffebene Ansan.

 **Tweety Pie**  
_OMG!_  
Bunny coba lihat tanggalnya. Samain dengan video kucing itu!

 **Bugs Bunny**  
_Wait..._  
Video kucing 10 Desember 2015, foto ini 1 Desember 2015.

 **Tweety Pie**  
_WTF!_ Bener dia di Ansan bulan Desember.  
Ayo cari lokasi dia tinggal!

 **Bugs Bunny**  
Lagi dicari, sabar aja.

 **Tweety Pie**  
Oke, kabarin ya ntar.

* * *

-bersambung-


	4. (Not) Ordinary Cat Lovers – IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!! Narasi berikut mengandung unsur animal abuse, harsh words, scenario of murder dan paranoia, mohon untuk pembaca berlaku bijak. Jikalau tidak nyaman dengan bacaan ini harap skip !!!!
> 
> p.s: Mohon maaf untuk segala typo

* * *

**(Not) Ordinary Cat Lovers – IV**

* * *

J-Hope akhirnya mengajak untuk rehat sejenak. Seperti biasa beberapa iklan menjadi jeda untuk beristirahat. Jeongguk dan Jimin juga kembali meminum air yang tersedia di meja. Jimin juga menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke toilet selama iklan berlangsung.

Setelah iklan selesai, acara kembali J-Hope buka dengan menyapa para pendengar setia. “Ya gimana sobat pendengar semuanya? Makin malam malah semakin menegangkan ya, tapi seru gak nih? Atau ngebosenin? Huhu semoga seru lah ya. Jeongguk- _ssi_ … Jimin- _ssi_ gak kerasa udah 2 jam berlalu dan obrolan kita masih belum selesai ya. Durasi acara maksimal 4 jam doang loh ini hahaha.”

Jeongguk dan Jimin ikut tertawa. “Ya sudah dilanjut besok lagi aja kalau mau, tapi nanti kalian semua penasaran,” ledek Jimin dan semuanya tertawa.

“Oke, jadi setelah itu kalian ngelakuin apa lagi nih? Gila sih, ini nih ya bener kata orang tua kalau kita belajar tuh harus serius dan rajin. Kalau gak serius dan rajin gak mungkin bisa kayak kalian berdua ini kan ya hehehe,” ucap J-Hope.

“Aduh gak gitu konsepnya haha,” jawab Jeongguk. “Semua orang pasti punya keahlian masing-masing, termasuk si Akari ini keahliannya adalah cari perhatian dan melarikan diri,” tambahnya.

“Oh iya juga ya,” J-Hope tersadar.

“ _Yup_ , ya selanjutnya aku melacak kembali titik koodinat dari foto itu. Untungnya kita tinggal di negara maju ya, Google Maps, Google Street View berfungsi semua juga dan akhirnya aku coba cek foto dari Akari yang lagi berdiri di balkon apartemen. Menariknya adalah di foto itu tertangkap sebuah minimarket, sebut saja 7eleven. Okay kita tahu di Ansan pasti banyak 7eleven, yang mana satu nih gitu, 'kan? lalu aku ingat saat Ni-Ki melakukan wawancara dengan Akari. Akari sempat nyebutin nama daerah apartemennya. Yaudah aku coba aja cek di Google Maps dan ada lima 7eleven di daerah situ. Kupikir mudah dong nyarinya, karena udah sempit nih ruang lingkupnya. Ya aku merasa aman. Lalu aku klik aja satu-satu di Google Maps itu dan aku alihkan jadi Google Street View, biar lebih jelas aja gambar jalannya. Lokasi pertama gak sesuai, lokasi kedua juga gak sesuai dan yang ketiga barulah sesuai. _I Got this Man! I think_.”

“ _Whoah_ , lalu lalu?” J-Hope antusias.

Jeongguk tersenyum sebelum menjawab dan kemudian ia berkata, “Aku pikir sudah saatnya untuk memberitahu pihak kepolisian setempat supaya menangkap Akari. Butuh waktu yang agak lama juga untuk meyakinkan polisi. Mereka nanya ini masalah apa? Di mana lokasinya? _Well_ , akhirnya polisi bertindak dan mendatangi apartemen itu, lalu bertanya pada penjaga di sana dan penjaga mengkonfirmasi bahwa Akari memang tinggal di sana tapi sekarang sudah pindah ke Hainan, China.”

“Ya ampun jadi tambah susah dong ngejernya ya?” ucap J-Hope.

Jimin pun akhirnya menanggapi. “Ya betul tambah susah. Kepolisian China mana mungkin mau percaya ya, 'kan? kita meyakinkan kepolisian di Ansan aja yang masih sama-sama orang Korea agak susah hehe… Ya lalu orang-orang di grup kayak udah kehilangan harapan, gak ada informasi terbaru, gak ada aktivitas apapun yang bisa mendukung pencarian sampai kurang lebih udah lewat dua bulananlah dan anggota grup _Most Wanted: The Kitten Vacuumer_ lama-lama menyusut dari 20.000 orang jadi 8.000 orang. _Lost of interest_ -lah. Kemudian pada suatu malam, aku mau _log out_ dari Facebook, tapi tiba-tiba ada notifikasi. Ada yang kirim _link_ video YouTube di grup dan menurutku itu adalah video terburuk yang pernah aku tonton.”

“Video apa?”

“J-jeongguk…” ucap Jimin terlihat memohon kepada Jeongguk untuk menjelaskan. Jeongguk akhirnya memegang tangan Jimin dan berkata kalau dia yang akan bercerita. “Video penyiksaan kucing lagi,” tandasnya.

**_[Jeongguk POV]_ **

Di video itu terlihat _bath tub_ yang terisi penuh dengan air dan dipinggirnya terdapat perlengkapan mandi seperti sabun, sampo dan lain-lain. Setelah itu muncul seorang lelaki mengenakan jaket kulit berwana cokelat, wajahnya belum terlihat karena dia memunggungi kamera, lalu dia memutar keran air yang ada di pinggir _bath tub_. Kalau dilihat dari postur tubuh dan model rambutnya, lelaki ini mirip seperti Akari.

Setelah itu ia arahkan kucing yang sudah dililit dengan lakban bening pada suatu tongkat atau yang mirip dengan gagang sapu. Kucing itu terlihat depresi, dan gilanya si orang ini malah tertawa. Kucing itu ditenggelamkan ke dalam _bath tub_.

Tak lama berselang ada yang kirim _link_ video lagi di grup. Di video itu terlihat lelaki memakai kostum sinterklas lengkap dengan topinya, berjongkok sambil memunggungi kamera dan dia memegang anak kucing. Kalau dilihat dan didengar baik-baik, terdengar juga suara musik.

Jimin bilang kepadaku _‘entah kenapa hal ini mengingatkanku pada Kim Jaesung?’_. _Yup_ , kalau dilihat memang betul, foto profil yang lelaki itu pakai saat menggunakan akun milik Kim Jaesung adalah foto dirinya memakai topi sinterklas. Lelaki ini terlihat sekali seperti mengejek _‘AHAHA LO GAK BISA NANGKEP GUE, 'KAN?’_ begitu.

Adegan selanjutnya di video ini adalah kucing tersebut dimakan oleh ular phyton. Menurutku ular phyton ini gak salah, mungkin ular ini hanya mengikuti nalurinya untuk makan karena merasa lapar. Yang salah jelas si lelaki ini, aku yakin bahwa dia memang sengaja tidak memberi ular itu makan dan menjadikan kucing itu sebagai santapan untuk si ular, lalu merekamnya. Kemudian mempublikasikan perbuatan laknatnya.

Pada akhirnya semua orang kembali memaki, marah-marah lagi, tersulut emosi dengan apa yang terjadi.

—

_**[Normal POV]** _

“Sumpah kenapa gak berakhlak banget ini manusia? Waduh… lalu gimana lagi?” tanya J-Hope geregetan.

Jeongguk menghela napas, lalu berbicara kembali. “ _Grup Most Wanted: The Kittens Vacuumer_ akhirnya ramai lagi dan emosi semua orang semakin tak terkendali. Jimin mengirimkan _screenshot_ beberapa _frame_ video yang menunjukkan wajah si pelaku ke dalam grup. Lalu ada yang bertanya _‘apakah ada foto Akari yang memakai kacamata?’_ langsung saja kubalas, ada. Kita langsung membandingkan orang yang ada di video dengan foto Akari yang memakai kacamata. Kacamatanya sama. Lalu Tasmanian Devil bilang profil _channel_ YouTubenya aneh. Setelah Tasmanian Devil mencari tahu, itu adalah foto dari salah satu korban pembunuhan di tahun 1960an dan pembunuhan ini dikenal sebagai _moors murders_. Kalau kita membaca di Wikipedia di sana dijelaskan bahwa Myra Hindley mengisi bak mandi dengan air, korbannya ada di dalam bak mandi tersebut dan korbannya akhirnya meninggal saat dia kembali ke kamar mandi. Dengan mengetahui fakta-fakta semacam ini, akhirnya kami menarik kesimpulan bahwa Akari adalah penggemar dari para pembunuh berantai.”

“Astaga, aku tak tahu lagi harus bilang apa?” ujar J-Hope.

“Fakta mencengangkan selanjutnya adalah dari hasil analisis kematian korban di tahun 60an, itu ada rekaman suara dan _background_ musik yang terdengar di rekamannya adalah lagu Little Drummer Boy. Setelah kita cari tahu, ternyata itu adalah lagu yang sama yang dipakai Akari saat menenggelamkan kucing di bak mandi. Jujur ini bikin kita semua gelisah. Ini tuh kayak pertanda kalau dia bakal ngelakuin hal yang lebih ekstrim lagi. Cuma siapa nih pembunuh berantai selanjutnya yang bakal dia tiru? Atau korbannya yang naik kelas dari hewan ke manusia? _Aarrgh_ gak bisa ngebayangin. Kita harus segera bertindak untuk mencegah hal yang lebih buruk terjadi,” lanjut Jeongguk.

“Tapi karena kejadian ini…” Jimin menjeda ucapannya sejenak, “…2 video ini menarik perhatian _pers_ di Korea. Sebut saja News D. Seorang jurnalis bernama Kang Daniel merilis berita terkait video ini dan di sana ia bertanya adakah yang mengetahui siapa pria ini? Tak lama kemudian, melalui akun Twitternya, Daniel menerima pesan dari akun tak dikenal. Isi pesannya adalah 'Orang yang kau cari sedang berada di Jepang. Ia bernama Kishimoto Akari. Alamatnya saat ini Tennōji-ku, Osaka-shi, Ōsaka-fu, Japan.' Kemudian Daniel memutuskan untuk pergi ke Osaka, Jepang menemui Akari. Ia diam-diam merekam pembicaraannya dengan Akari. Daniel beranggapan bisa saja Akari ini adalah orang gila yang nantinya akan menikamnya, untuk itu dia merasa harus bersiap-siap dengan segala situasi yang akan terjadi."

Sambil menekan sesuatu pada laptopnya, Jimin berkata, "ini adalah rekaman yang Daniel punya."

> **_[[Rekaman diputar:]]_ **
> 
> _**Daniel** : Akari, bisa kita berbicara sebentar? Aku jurnalis dari News D._
> 
> _**Akari:** Kau tak merekamku, 'kan?_
> 
> _**Daniel:** Tidak. Apa yang kau lakukan di Osaka?_
> 
> _**Akari:** Karena gangguan itu._
> 
> _**Daniel:** Gangguan apa?_
> 
> _**Akari:** Aku diancam akan dibunuh._
> 
> _**Daniel:** Siapa yang mengancammu begitu? Memangnya karena apa?_
> 
> _**Akari:** Karena aku dituduh mem-_publish _video kucing itu._
> 
> _**Daniel:** Tapi memangnya kau melakukannya?_
> 
> _**Akari:** Tidak, bukan aku._
> 
> _**Daniel:** Kata-kata seperti apa yang kau dapat sebagai ancanam?_
> 
> _**Akari:** Kau bisa membayangkannya sendiri, aku tak bisa menyebutkannya satu persatu karena terlalu banyak._
> 
> _**Daniel:** Oke. Tapi Akari, wajahmu terlihat mirip dengan pelakunya._
> 
> _**Akari:** Dengar, zaman sekarang orang jago mengedit. Segala foto dapat di-_edit _menggunakan_ photoshop _. Mereka ingin menjebakku._
> 
> _**Daniel:** (terkekeh) memangnya kenapa mereka ingin menjebakmu? Apakah mereka punya dendam?_
> 
> _**Akari:** Banyak yang dendam._
> 
> _**Daniel:** Kenapa?_
> 
> _**Akari:** Aku tak mau membahasnya._
> 
> _**Daniel:** Oke, pembicaraan kita tidak banyak, mungkin seharusnya kita tak membahas itu._
> 
> _**Akari:** Iya, oke cukup. _Thank you. Have a wonderful day. _(terdengar suara pintu menutup)._
> 
> _(Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berjalan jauh, kemudian berhenti)_
> 
> _**Daniel:** Sial, dia tak mau bicara banyak._

Rekaman suara pun telah selesai terputar dan Jimin lanjut berbicara kembali. "Setelah Daniel pulang kembali ke Korea, dia bilang kalau dia mendapat _e-mail_ dari orang tak dikenal. Dari _Display name e-mail-_ nya tertulis John Kilbride. Kami semua menelusuri kalau John Kilbride ini adalah nama korban kedua dari kasus _moors murders_."

"Wah," ucap J-Hope kehilangan kata-kata.

* * *

**_[Flashback]_ **

_isi e-mail Akari kepada Kang Daniel yang dikirimkan dengan nama John Kilbride:_

_-_

Hi, aku harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal sekarang, tapi jangan khawatir, dalam waktu dekat kau akan segera mendengar kabarku lagi.

Mungkin sekarang, hmmm entahlah, korban-korbannya masihlah binatang-binatang kecil.

Ya gimana pun caranya nanti, aku akan kirimin kamu video-video terbaru yang aku buat.

Kau tahu, membunuh itu berbeda dari merokok,…kalau merokok kau masih bisa benar-benar berhenti.

Tapi kalau membunuh itu bisa menjadi candu, sama seperti memakai narkoba, begitu kau merasakan sekali, rasanya mustahil untuk berhenti. Justru dorongannya semakin kuat jika tidak melanjutkan.

Bagian terlucu dari ini semua adalah melihat jutaan orang marah dan merasa frustasi karena tidak bisa menangkapku.

Itulah kenapa aku sangat menyukai ini. Aku sangat menyukai hal yang berisiko.

Lucu aja ngelihat orang kerjasama bareng-bareng ngumpulin bukti _and connect the dots_ , lalu ujung-ujungnya mereka gak bisa tahu siapa aku dan gak bisa nangkap aku.

Kau lihat, aku selalu menang, aku selalu memegang kartu truf,

dan aku akan melanjutkan untuk membuat lebih banyak video.

…selanjutnya kau akan mendengar kabar dariku bahwa aku akan menyertakan manusia dalam video yang aku produksi, bukan hanya kucing. :)

 _Well_ , sangat menyenangkan bermain-main bersama kalian semua, _So_ selamat natal dan tahun baru. Aku tahu aku bisa melakukan apapun dan bisa lolos dari semuanya, aku sangat jenius.

Tertanda

Yours truly,

(or is it?)

John Kilbride

* * *

**_[ Normal POV]_ **

J-Hope mengepalkan kedua tangannya seraya berkata, “sumpah gak waras ini orang ya, ckckck. Huaaah, oke para pendengar setia _Cyber Tonight_ kita rehat dulu sejenak sebelum lanjut kembali ya. Jangan kemana-mana hehehe.”

J-Hope izin meninggalkan ruang siaran sebentar karena harus pergi ke toilet. Sedangkan Jeongguk dan Jimin saling berbisik. Jimin bilang kalau rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang, karena melihat kilas balik hal yang buruk pasti akan membuat dia susah tidur. Jimin juga ingat kalau sepupunya kerja masuk malam. Setelah dari stasiun radio, pasti Jimin akan sendirian di apartemen, Jimin tak ingin sendirian. Akhirnya ia bilang kepada Jeongguk supaya tidur di apartemennya saja setelah pulang dari stasiun radio.

Sekembalinya J-Hope ke ruang siaran, ia menyapa kembali para pendengar radio dan membacakan salah satu pertanyaan dari pendengar radio _‘setelah mengirim e-mail itu, dalam waktu berapa lama si Akari akhirnya bergerak lagi?’_ dan Jeongguk meyakinkan Jimin untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang ini, karena ini berkaitan langsung juga dengan apa yang Jimin alami saat itu.

“Mungkin sekitar satu bulan setelahnya, tiba-tiba ada akun siluman yang memposting di grup _Most Wanted: The Kitten Vacuumer_ dengan kata-kata ‘Tweety Pie’. Jujur semua orang di grup merasa aneh dan ada satu anggota grup yang menyarankan untuk melihat profil akun siluman ini. Aku seperti dukun yang komat-kamit baca mantra saat mengklik profil ini. Aku lihat pada _tab likes_ dari akun itu, ternyata terdapat sebuah video. Yang terekam dalam video itu adalah _Casino_ tempatku bekerja. _What’s going on here?_ Aku langsung membanting ponselku ke lantai. Jujur aku merasa takut. Takut tiba-tiba Akari muncul di depan ruangan kerjaku sambil membawa pisau atau saat aku ke parkiran tiba-tiba ada yang mengikutiku dan menikamku dari belakang; atau tiba-tiba ada orang di jok belakang mobilku dan mencekikku. Sungguh paranoid ini menghancurkan segala akal sehatku.”

“Ya Tuhan… lalu apa yang kau lakukan selanjutnya?” tanya J-Hope.

“Yang kupikirkan adalah memberitahu bosku. Karena rasanya aku mau gila. Ini adalah teror yang terjadi sampai ke dunia nyata, ini _real_ , bukan hanya teror di balik layar komputer. Tapi aku bingung, bagaimana caranya memberitahu bosku? Rasanya sangat memalukan dan miris. Aku adalah orang yang bekerja bersama orang-orang profesional di bidang teknologi dan harus mengakui kalau di rumah—di sosial media aku terlibat dalam pencarian pembunuh kucing yang berpotensi untuk membunuh manusia? Sungguh membingungkan. Aku tak punya kata-kata atau alasan yang tepat mengapa aku terlibat dalam hal demikian,” jelas Jimin.

“Kalau ada di posisimu pasti aku juga merasa takut dan bingung Jimin- _ssi_. Tapi setelah itu kau tak menerima ancaman apa pun, 'kan?”

“Untungnya saja tidak, hanya berhenti sampai di situ. Tapi karena hal itu, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk _log out_ Facebook dan menenangkan pikiran. Selanjutnya aku memutuskan untuk pindah apartemen dan mengajak sepupuku tinggal bersamaku. Selama aku _log out_ dari Facebook, aku benar-benar mengisi hari-hariku dengan membersihkan apartemen baruku dan aku juga tak menonton TV sama sekali, karena aku khawatir jika aku melihat berita maka aku akan _log in_ Facebook kembali,” jawab Jimin.

“Lalu Jeongguk- _ssi_ , apa yang kau lakukan selama Jimin _log out_ dari Facebook?”

“Ohh…” Jeongguk berucap sambil sedikit mengingat apa yang terjadi. “Yang aku ingat saat itu jam 5 pagi, aku baru pulang kerja dan berencana untuk tidur. Tiba-tiba saja ada pesan masuk yang ku terima di Facebook, dari akun gak dikenal—lagi. Isi pesannya adalah _'Ada video baru yang beredar di internet. Coba kau lihat. Dia terlihat seperti Kishimoto Akari.<http://livegorevid.com/12345>.'”_

* * *

**_[Jeongguk POV]_ **

Saat aku klik _link_ -nya, aku langsung ngumpat _‘What the hell is this?’_. Kulempar ponselku ke ranjang lalu aku berlari menuju ke meja komputer. Menunggu _booting_ lumayan makan waktu beberapa detik dan aku ngucap _‘c’mon computer c’mon’_ karena udah gak sabar. Setelahnya aku langsung _log in_ Facebook dan video tadi langsung terpampang nyata di layar monitorku.

Aku _speechless_ dan _denying_. Semoga ini gak benar, semoga ini gak benar. Berkali-kali aku mengucap begitu. Video ini viral di internet dan orang-orang banyak yang penasaran siapa yang mengunggahnya. Judul video ini adalah _“1 lunatic, 1 ice pick”_. Aku berusaha menghubungi Jimin lewat Facebook, tapi Jimin belum juga _online_. Aku sempat bingung harus mengontak dari mana lagi? Karena kami tidak memberi kontak lain seperti nomor ponsel atau pun _e-mail_. Kami hanya berjanji satu sama lain untuk bertukar kontak jikalau Akari sudah tertangkap.

Setelah beberapa jam kemudian, mungkin ini takdir Tuhan, Jimin _online_ kembali dan kami kembali menganalisis video tersebut. Dalam satu hari itu, ada sekitar 20 kali aku mencoba untuk mengulang-ngulang video itu. Aku masih berharap itu bukan kenyataan, karena ini sangat gila sekali. Seandainya Akari adalah pelakunya, maka dia benar-benar melakukan seperti apa yang dia _e-mail_ kan kepada Kang Daniel. Jimin juga berkata _‘oh shit this is happen’_. Aku juga teringat kata-kata yang diutarakan beberapa anggota grup bahwa bukan tidak mungkin dia akan membunuh manusia nantinya.

Kami merasa polisi kali ini harus benar-benar turun tangan sehingga kami mengirimkan _e-mail_ berisi _link_ video tersebut kepada kepolisian wilayah Ansan untuk menginvestigasi lebih lanjut tentang Akari. Kami memang tidak tahu pasti di mana keberadaannya sekarang, tapi setidaknya kita telah berusaha untuk memberikan informasi ini kepada pihak yang berwajib.

Sulit memang untuk mempercayai orang-orang penggila internet seperti kami, rasanya semua hanyalah omong kosong. Satu hari, dua hari, tak ada kabar apapun dari kepolisian wilayah Ansan. Tiba-tiba di berita pagi hari, dikabarkan ada penemuan torso di dalam koper. Koper tersebut ditemukan oleh petugas kebersihan salah satu penginapan di Pulau Jeju, tepatnya di tempat pembuangan sampah—belakang penginapan.

—

**_[Normal POV]_ **

Meski sudah mengetahui lewat berita tentang betapa sadisnya pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh tersangka, rasanya tetap berbeda jikalau diceritakan secara langsung oleh orang-orang yang terlibat dalam investigasi.

Karena malam sudah semakin larut bahkan sudah dinihari, tepatnya pukul 01.00 pagi, kepala penyiaran acara Cyber Tonight memutuskan untuk melanjutkan siaran pada esok hari saja sesuai jadwal. Mereka juga akan mengundang beberapa narasumber lainnya termasuk sahabat dari korban yang dibunuh.

Jeongguk dan Jimin akhirnya pamit undur diri. Mereka akan pulang ke apartemen Jimin. Sesungguhnya ini adalah kali pertama bagi Jeongguk untuk menginap di sana. Sekitar 30 menit perjalanan mereka tempuh dari stasiun radio menuju apartemen Jimin—hening, tak ada yang bersuara sedikit pun. Tiga jam mengisi acara radio cukup melelahkan, karena mereka harus berbicara panjang lebar dan memutar kembali kenangan-kenangan buruk yang mereka lalui selama tiga tahun lamanya.

Sesampainya di parkiran _basement_ , barulah Jimin bersuara. “Gguk, lo tidur bareng gue aja ya di kamar gue. Gak tega gue biarin lo tidur di ruang tamu dan gak mungkin juga lo tidur di kamar sepupu gue, takutnya dia pulang subuh.”

Jeongguk menelan ludahnya. Agak terkejut dengan apa yang Jimin ucapkan. Tapi kemudian ia tepis pemikiran-pemikiran aneh yang sempat terlintas di pikirannya. “ _O-okay_ Ji. Tapi gue pinjem baju ganti ya? Lo tahu kan kalau gue belum sempet ke rumah sejak pulang kerja tadi.”

Jimin baru ingat lagi dengan hal itu dan akhirnya ia mengangguk serta mengambil pakaian bersih untuk Jeongguk.

 _'Finally gue boba Jimin nih. Bobo bareng'_ , ucap Jeongguk dalam hati sembari melenggang ke toilet untuk mengganti pakaian.

* * *

-bersambung- 


	5. (Not) Ordinary Cat Lovers – V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!! Dalam narasi berikut terdapat skenario atau gambaran proses pembunuhan yang kejam. Mohon untuk pembaca berlaku bijak. Jikalau tidak nyaman dengan bacaan ini harap skip !!!!
> 
> p.s: Mohon maaf untuk segala typo

* * *

**(Not) Ordinary Cat Lovers – V**

* * *

> _**Group Chat MaTek Ko! (Mahasiswa Teknik Elektro)** _
> 
> **Jackson:** Besok kita ke radio jam berapa sih?
> 
> **Kuanlin:** jam 9 malem gak sih?
> 
> **Jake:** iya bener jam 9, tapi kita pake baju apa yak?
> 
> **Sunoo:** BEBAS SERAH ELU MAU PAKE BAJU APA YANG PENTING RAPI DAN SOPAN
> 
> **Jake:** ya ngerti kalo rapi dan sopan mah gue juga, emang gada semacam _dresscode_ gitu?
> 
> **Kuanlin:** DIPIKIR MAU _PROM NIGHT_ PAKE _DRESSCODE_ SEGALA
> 
> **Hueningkai:** dah lah baju doang pun ribut. Terus ini kita kesana naik apaan dah?
> 
> **Jackson:** tenang ada gue sama bambam
> 
> **Jake:** ya tapi mana bambamnya? Kaga muncul-muncul dari tadi
> 
> **Sunoo:** WOY BAM! MANE LU! JANGAN _READ_ DOANG!
> 
> **Bambam:** ADUH SUMPAH YA BERISIK BANGET KALIAN! UDAH TENGAH MALEM INI, GANGGU ORANG TIDUR AJA!
> 
> **Kuanlin:** eits jangan ngamuk dong bam
> 
> **Hueningkai:** iya jangan ngamuk, lo gak lupa kan bam besok kita ke radio?
> 
> **Bambam:** OH IYA ANJIR GUE BARU INGET LAGI, tapi besok kita bakal ngapain aja sih?
> 
> **Jackson:** ya kita ikutin _interview-_ nya aja besok, paling pertanyaannya gak jauh2 kek waktu investigasi tahun lalu
> 
> **Sunoo:** gila ya udah setahun aja cepet banget
> 
> **Jake:** ya gimana dah, umur emang gak ada yang tahu
> 
> **Bambam:** tapi sedih anjir trus miris juga, kenapa pulak lah harus kejadian kek gitu
> 
> **Kuanlin:** entah gue bingung mau komentar apa yang jelas kasian orang tuanya sih
> 
> **Hueningkai:** iyalah gimana pun dia kan harusnya jadi tulang punggung keluarga selesai kuliah ini, eh malah tragis.
> 
> **Jackson:** hmmm yaudah lah weh tidur lagi gih, yg penting udah pada tau tentang besok. Usahain jam 8 malem kita udah siap semua ya. Nanti kumpul di depan kamarnya bambam aja.
> 
> **Bambam:** NGAPA HARUS DEPAN KAMAR GUE?
> 
> **Jake:** depan kamar lo doang yang paling luas terasnya WKWKWK
> 
> **Bambam:** HEALAH

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Jimin terbangun dari tidurnya dan ia pun terkejut karena tak mendapati sosok Jeongguk yang tidur di sisinya. Langsung saja ia meraih ponsel yang ia letakkan di atas nakas dan mengirimkan pesan kepada pria jangkung tersebut.

**Jimin**

GUK, HEH LO DI MANA? KOK TIBA-TIBA NGILANG?

**Jeongguk**

gue habis dari toko roti sebrang apartemen lo, bentar lagi gue balik. Eh ada yang mau di pesen gak?

**Jimin**

ooh… hmm beli apa aja yang manis deh. INGET YA! YANG MANIS!

**Jeongguk**

apaan dah, kecap?

**Jimin**

KOK KECAP SIH -_-

**Jeongguk**

ya katanya yang manis

**Jimin**

ya gak kecap juga dong aduuuh, apa kek yang bisa dimakan!

**Jeongguk**

kecap 'kan bisa dimakan juga

**Jimin**

tapi itu kan jatuhnya penyedap rasa bukan makanan pokok!!!

**Jeongguk**

WKWKWKWK iya lah paham gue, ini gue udah di lift. Oh ya, ntar gue pamit pulang ya, kasian Bunny gak ada yang ngurus. Si Eunbi kan lagi ke Australi

**Jimin**

ya sarapan dulu kek bareng, malah pulang. Itu piring semalem belum dicuci juga tahu!

**Jeonnguk**

HIH PASTI LO MASIH DI KASUR! SANA KE DAPUR! Udah gue cuci ya!

**Jimin**

e-eh udah?

**Jeongguk**

udahlah, emangnya gue lelaki gak bertanggung jawab apa!

**Jimin**

HAH? Maksud lo?

**Jeongguk**

gak ada maksud! Ini buruan buka pintunya, gue gak bisa masuk

**Jimin**

yeyeye

* * *

Malam harinya, Jeongguk kembali menjemput Jimin di apartemennya untuk bersama-sama pergi ke stasiun radio. Mereka tiba di stasiun radio 15 menit lebih awal dari yang dijadwalkan. Para _crew_ menemani dan mengantarkan mereka ke ruang penyiaran. Hanya saja jalan yang mereka lalui sedikit berbeda dengan yang kemarin, ternyata malam ini mereka akan melakukan siaran di ruangan yang lebih luas. Narasumber tambahan akan hadir untuk menceritakan kisah yang berkaitan dengan kasus _The Kitten Vacuumer_.

Jimin dan Jeongguk langsung disambut oleh J-Hope ketika mereka sudah memasuki ruang penyiaran. Jimin sempat berpikir kalau mereka datang terlalu cepat, namun ternyata narasumber lainnya sudah datang lebih dulu. Ada sosok yang tak asing dan selalu muncul di TV sejak pencarian Akari dilakukan, Kim Namjoon dari Divisi Kriminal Kepolisian Seoul. Ada teman-teman kuliah dari korban pembunuhan; dan seorang pengacara—Kim Taehyung.

Sebelumnya mereka semua sedang mengobrol santai dan akhirnya saling berucap _‘halo, selamat datang’_ ketika Jimin dan Jeongguk berjalan menuju kursi yang kosong.

Jam siaran mulai mendekat. Semua orang sudah memakai _heaphonenya_ masing-masing dan mengecek kembali _microphone_ di hadapan mereka. _Crew_ di pinggir ruanganan memberi aba-aba 3… 2… 1… lalu lampu bertuliskan _ON AIR_ yang berada di atas pintu pun menyala bersamaan dengan suara musik serta _intro_ acara _Cyber Tonight_ yang berkumandang. J-Hope telah membuka acara sekaligus menyapa para pendengar setia.

“Oh _wow_ , rame banget ya studio kita malam ini. Ada Mr. Namjoon, Mr. Taehyung, 6 serangkai mahasiswa Teknik dan tentunya narasumber kita yang kemarin, Jeongguk- _ssi_ dan Jimin- _ssi_. Ooh.. semalam kita baru bahas sekilas tentang penemuan koper berisi torso ya. Lalu sebelumnya saya penasaran juga perihal katanya kepolisian Ansan sempat mengabaikan informasi yang sudah Jeongguk-ssi bersama rekan-rekan kirimkan melalui _e-mail_. Itu gimana sih ceritanya? Soalnya sempet masuk media juga kan. Mungkin nanti Mr. Namjoon bisa menanggapi juga,” ucap J-Hope.

Jeongguk mengangguk membenarkan ucapan J-Hope perihal _e-mail_ yang diabaikan dan Mr. Namjoon juga tampak tersenyum saat namanya disebut oleh J-Hope untuk memberi keterangan. “Yang jelas saat itu memang gak ada respon sama sekali ya berhari-hari sampai akhirnya ada berita penemuan torso di sebuah penginapan di Pulau Jeju. Tapi sebenarnya bukan hanya kasus yang video _1 lunatic, 1 ice pick_ aja yang kita laporin _by mail_ —banyak. Terutama sejak kasus kucing yang ditenggelamkan dan _Black mail_ yang diterima oleh Kang Daniel dari News D. Ya seperti yang kubilang kemarin kalau mungkin kami ini hanya terlihat seperti penggila internet dan semua yang kami lakuin itu omong kosong doang gitu. Padahal ya, mungkin kalau saat itu polisi cepat merespon, mungkin mereka bisa cepat mengidentifikasi kemungkinan di mana video itu diunggah, lalu lacak keberadaan si Akari di mana, dan manusia gak akan jadi korban dia. Jadi laporan kami itu kayak hal remeh atau sepele aja. Entah bagaimana media akhirnya tahu juga kabar ini, ya mungkin sumbernya dari anggota yang ada di grup _Most Wanted: Kitten Vacuumer_ ,” Jeongguk menerangkan.

Enam pria muda yang merupakan mahasiswa sekaligus teman dekat dari korban—Tomoya Tarou, mengangguk-angguk saat Jeongguk berbicara. Ada pula yang menunjukkan ekspresi wajah kecewa. Kemudian J-Hope memberi instruksi kepada Mr. Namjoon untuk berbicara.

Namjoon memposisikan _microphone_ nya dengan nyaman dan kemudian ia berbicara. “Ya, pertama-tama saya mewakili polisi yang bertugas memohon maaf atas lambatnya respon kami dalam membalas _e-mail_. Saat itu yang saya tahu polisi yang bertugas sedang libur dan pulang ke kampungnya. Mungkin ini terdengar seperti alasan saja ya, tapi memang itulah yang terjadi. Akhirnya setelah kasus penemuan torso ini mencuat, polisi yang bertugas—Jay Park di Ansan mengontak kami di pusat. Lalu kemudian saya mencoba menghubungi Jeongguk- _ssi_ dan saya minta bergabung di grup _roleplayer_ yang mereka punya. Jeongguk- _ssi_ dan tim akhirnya mengirimkan segala informasi yang mereka punya dari kasus video pertama sampai video pembunuhan yang terbaru. Laporan yang saya terima sangat lengkap sekali, tanggal kejadian, situs yang dikunjungi, _screenshot_ foto atau temuan-temuan di internet yang berkaitan dengan Akari, video dan juga rekaman suara.”

J-Hope kemudian bertanya, “apakah polisi diuntungkan dengan adanya bukti atau laporan yang selama ini dikumpulkan oleh Jeongguk- _ssi_ , Jimin- _ssi_ dan rekan-rekannya?”

Namjoon mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan kemudian berkata, “semua ini sangat membantu untuk proses penyelidikan dan kami sangat berterima kasih sekali karena warga sipil bisa terlibat langsung dalam investigasi. Bahkan saya berpikir orang-orang yang ahli teknologi seperti mereka dan peka terhadap masalah sosial diperlukan juga di kepolisian.”

“Luar biasa ya memang perjuangan Looneytunes Cat Lovers,” ucap J-Hope dan hanya dibalas tawa saja oleh Jimin maupun Jeongguk. Kemudian J-Hope pun bertanya kembali, “oh ya Mr.Namjoon, gimana sih kronologi sebenarnya saat torso tersebut ditemukan?”

Namjoon mengepalkan jemarinya sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan J-Hope. “Hmmm… awalnya itu sekitar pukul 05.00 pagi petugas kebersihan mengangkut sampah dari setiap kamar penginapan. Saat ia akan membuang ke tempat pembuangan akhir yang letaknya di belakang penginapan, ia menemukan koper yang terkunci. Dia penasaran _‘siapa nih yang buang koper terkunci di sini?’_ dan koper itu mengeluarkan bau busuk serta di baliknya ada cukup banyak belatung. Meski penasaran, untungnya dia punya rasa takut juga untuk tidak sembarangan membuka koper itu. Dia menelepon polisi setempat dan polisi mulai menggeledah, isinya ternyata adalah torso yang sudah dipenuhi dengan belatung itu tadi. Menjijikan memang. Akhirnya tim forensik datang setelah polisi memasang garis polisi dan mereka membangun tenda untuk menggeledah kantong-kantong sampah yang lain juga. Menurut Park Sunghoon—detektif yang menangani kasus tersebut di Jeju, ada 30 kantong plastik yang mereka bongkar. Ada kantong yang berisi obeng min yang sudah di cat berwarna _silver_ , pisau, gergaji kecil, kartu identitas, _invoice_ pembayaran penginapan, _struk_ belanja, poster yang lecek; ada kantong yang berisi selimut serta seprai berlumuran darah; ada kantong berisi botol minuman beralkohol, kaleng bir, rokok; ada pula kantong yang berisi bangkai anak kucing. Untungnya saja di dekat tempat pembuangan sampah terdapat CCTV, sehingga polisi bisa mengecek siapakah orang yang membuang barang-barang ini. Dari video CCTV pada Pukul 02.00 dinihari keluarlah seorang pria mengenakan kaos berwana biru muda dan ia membuang sampah. Tapi secara logika, ketika orang membuang sampah ia akan menggunakan kantong plastik besar dan membuangnya sekaligus—apa yang dilakukan pria ini berbeda. Dia bolak-balik mungkin sekitar 20 kali membawa barang satu per satu dan terlihat dari pergerakan tangannya kalau ia suka sekali merapikan rambut.”

J-Hope menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil menaikkan pundaknya saat mendengar penuturan Namjoon. Geli, merinding, jijik, rasanya semua menjadi satu.

“Setelah itu…” Namjoon menjeda, “…Sunghoon mengutus beberapa polisi untuk melihat kamar yang tadinya digunakan oleh pelaku. Hanya melihat, karena belum ada surat perintah penggeledahan secara resmi. Kamar yang digunakan terlihat normal, bersih, tak ada apapun selain barang-barang _furniture_ milik penginapan. Kemudian mereka semua mencocokkan kartu identitas dengan nama yang terdapat di _invoice_ , namanya adalah Kishimoto Akari. Saat mendengar kabar ini aku cukup terkejut. Aku berpikir, apakah yang menjadi korban adalah Akari? Atau Akari sendirilah yang merencanakan skenario seakan-akan dia yang terbunuh? Aku masih bingung saat itu. Tim forensik juga masih meneliti siapakah sosok dari torso yang ditemukan ini, karena selimut dan seprai yang ditemukan pun kondisinya sudah bercampur dengan bahan kimia sehingga menyulitkan mereka untuk mengidentifikasi itu darah siapa. Yang jelas tangan, kaki dan kepalanya sudah terpisah dan hilang. Dilihat dari warna kulit, korban adalah orang Asia—itu saja yang awalnya bisa dikonfirmasi.”

Ekspresi wajah dari para mahasiswa Teknik yang merupakan teman dekat dari Tomoya Tarou tak dapat diartikan. Semua orang yang ada di ruang siaran pun terdiam, benar-benar menyimak apa yang diucapkan oleh Namjoon.

“Haduuh sebenarnya saya merinding ini Mr. Namjoon, alat yang digunakan untuk membunuhnya itu apa ya? Apakah pisau yang ditemukan itu? Eh… tapi jangan dijawab dulu kita sapa para pendengar radio dulu…” ucap J-Hope dilanjutkan dengan menyapa para pendengar dan membuka sesi [#AskCyberTonight](https://write.as/auloyaltea/tag:AskCyberTonight) di Twitter.

Setelah selesai menyapa, J-Hope berbicara lagi. “Iya, jadi gimana Mr.Namjoon?”

“Ya, kalau kita lihat video yang sempat viral di internet—pelaku terlihat menikam korban menggunakan obeng min itu berkali-kali, setelah korban tak bernapas lagi ia sempat menggeser kamera yang digunakan olehnya untuk merekam kejadian tersebut. Untuk bagaimana cara dia memutilasi korban tidak ditunjukkan melalui video. Jadi dapat kami katakan obeng, pisau, gergaji kecil yang ditemukan di kantong sampah itu adalah alatnya. Lalu setelah ditelusuri kembali, kenapa sih obengnya harus di cat warna silver? Jawabannya supaya terlihat seperti _ice pick_. Itulah mengapa video itu dinamakan _1 lunatic, 1 ice pick_ ,” jelas Namjoon.

Jimin terlihat tidak nyaman di tempat duduknya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan sangat mengundang tanya bagi J-Hope. Akhirnya J-Hope memanggil nama Jimin.

“Jimin- _ssi_ …” dan dijawab “I-iya…”

“Kau tak apa?” tanya J-hope.

“A-ah… maaf aku hanya teringat kembali dengan kejadian itu. Kemarin aku menyebutkan kalau video kucing yang ditenggelamkan ke dalam _bath tub_ adalah video terburuk yang pernah aku tonton saat itu, tapi setelah video _1 lunatic, 1 ice pick_ ini beredar; video ini adalah yang paling buruk dari yang terburuk.”

“Benar… benar…”

“Setuju!”

Tampaknya para mahasiswa Teknik ini geram sehingga mereka menyuarakan isi pikirannya walau hanya sebatas dua kata saja. J-Hope pun akhirnya menanyai para mahasiwa ini.

“Aah sekarang kita beralih ke teman-teman mahasiwa yang merupakan teman dari korban. Dimulai dari Jackson. Mmmm dengar-dengar kalian satu kamar di asrama, benar?”

Jackson mengangguk dan kemudian berkata, “iya betul, sejak tahun pertama kuliah. Bukan hanya aku saja tapi Kuanlin dan Sunoo juga, jadi kami ber-empat satu kamar.”

“Kalian bisa saling kenal itu gimana ceritanya?”

Jackson meminta Kuanlin yang menjawab. Kemudian Kualin berkata, “aku dan Jackson bertemu tidak sengaja di lobi depan asrama, Jackson sedang menelepon seseorang dengan bahasa mandarin dan aku mendengarnya. Lalu kami kenalan dan ternyata kami terdaftar di kamar asrama yang sama. Harusnya Sunoo masuk di asrama khusus mahasiswa lokal, tapi di sana kamarnya sudah penuh makanya dia berada di kamar kami. Lalu Tarou adalah orang terakhir yang masuk ke kamar ini. Setelahnya aku bertemu dengan Hueningkai, Bambam dan Jake itu saat di kelas. Kami juga satu jurusan, Teknik Elektro.”

“Oh jadi kampus kalian memang membedakan asrama untuk mahasiswa asing dan lokal ya?” tanya J-Hope.

Mereka ada yang menjawab ‘iya’; ‘iya betul’; ‘betul’; ‘benar’, beragam sekali. Kemudian J-Hope membacakan satu pertanyaan dari pendengar radio. “Ini ada pertanyaan untuk teman-teman mahasiswa, ‘karakter Tarou ini gimana sih?’ ada yang mau jawab?”

Bambam mengangkat tangan dan J-Hope pun mempersilakannya untuk berbicara. “Karakter ya? Kalau bisa dibilang Tarou ini anaknya pemalu ya. Dia itu biasanya kalau mau kemana-mana ya ngasih tahu kita-kita, gak pernah ngilang gitu aja. Anaknya bertanggung jawab kok. Justru di antara kita semua nih, bisa dibilang yang paling waras dan sabar tuh ya dia. Dia juga mandiri, sadar diri sih dia anak pertama terus laki-laki pula. Kalau perihal _relationship_ dia memang suka sesama jenis. Cuma kita semua tahu sama tahu aja. Gak ada yang mempermasalahkan itu.”

“Ooh _okay_. Paham... paham. Lalu berapa lama kalian _lost contact_ sama dia?”

Dasarnya mahasiswa, laki-laki pula—jadilah sedikit rusuh saling tunjuk untuk bicara. Akhirnya Sunoo lah yang dikorbankan. “A-ka-kalau _lost contact_ itu kurang lebih 60 jam. Di hari pertama kita masih _positive thinking_ mungkin si Tarou lagi kerja, karena dia memang punya banyak kerja sambilan gitu. Tapi kok sampai tengah malam di hari kedua gak ada kabar juga. Nah pas ada berita Torso itu kami masih belum sadar gitu kalau korbannya itu teman sendiri. Terus video pembunuhannya kan viral ya di internet, nah kita semua, namanya anak muda ya—suka ngikutin hal-hal yang viral. Jujur aja sih kita semua sempat ngiranya ini kayak video orang BDSM, tapi pas udah berjalan sekitar 2 menitan tiba-tiba orang yang tangannya diikat itu malah ditusuk-tusuk. _Auto speechless_. Kami cepat-cepatin aja tuh nontonnya, nah pas udah di menit terakhir pas kameranya digeser, baru lah kami sadar kalau yang ditusuk itu Tarou. Meski gak kelihatan terang lampunya dan agak samar, tapi kami tuh udah kenal bentuk mukanya. Kami semua bingung, harus lapor polisi apa gimana? Lagian kami juga gak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Tarou ada di Jeju. Ini aneh banget.”

“Waduh waduh… Oke, ya Jeongguk- _ssi_ ada juga gak temuan-temuan yang _relate_ dengan kenapa Tarou tiba-tiba ada di Jeju?” tanya J-Hope kepada Jeongguk.

Jeongguk menggaruk leher belakangnya sebelum menjawab, “lebih ke kayak cocoklogi aja kali ya. Ada kemungkinan Akari di sini bertindak sebagai _‘Sugar Daddy’_. Ya, Akari itu model dan juga _male escort_ jadi pasti dia punya uang. Jadi aku dan Jimin mencari semacam petunjuk, karena biasanya Akari selalu meninggalkan petunjuk. Jimin menyarankan untuk mengecek situs-situs _blind date_ dan sejenisnya. Akari pasti meninggalkan jejak digital. Kita mengarsipkan semua segala temuan, termasuk cara Akari mengetik dan akhirnya ketemu. Akari mencari semacam _Sugar Baby_ yang mau menemaninya selama dua malam di Jeju, di sana tertulis _'tak usah khawatir akan uang, termasuk ongkos pesawat atau penginapan; tak usah bawa barang banyak-banyak karena bisa dibeli di Jeju'_ , dan sebagainya. Dengan syarat _‘You must send pics of your body , you must good looking , hot and sexy’_. Akari adalah orang yang narsis. Jimin bilang kalau banyak sekali komentar-komentar yang ia temukan di Facebook dan YouTube yang sering menggunakan kata _‘Hot and sexy’_ di segala _postingan_ yang _relate_ dengan Akari. Dan kebodohan yang konsisten ia lakukan adalah _‘space’, ‘comma’, ‘space’_ seperti kata ( _your body , you must_ ) atau dia akan menggunakan titik sebanyak dua kali di akhir kalimat.”

“Lalu apakah Mr.Namjoon mengetahui akan hal ini?”

“Ya, karena saya ada di grup _roleplayer_ itu makanya saya jadi tahu juga,” jawab Namjoon.

J-Hope membacakan sebuah pertanyaan dari pendengar radio, “saat Torso ditemukan, Akari ada di mana?”

Jimin akhirnya menjawab, “Jeongguk dan aku akhirnya menonton lagi video _1 lunatic, 1 ice pick_ itu. Menjelang menit-menit terakhir video, kita akan mendengar suara kucing. Lalu jika ingat—poster lecek yang ditemukan di kantong sampah, itu adalah poster yang tertempel di tembok dan terekam dalam video. Poster itu adalah poster film Casablanca. Kemudian dari suara _bgm_ yang terdengar, itu adalah suara musik opening dari film American Psycho. Selanjutnya kami berpikir, apa hubungannya poster Casablanca ini dengan semuanya? Akhirnya kami menemukan jawabannya. Di film itu pemeran utama mempunyai dialog _‘Bagaimana pun, semuanya akan kembali lagi di Paris’_ , _Wow make sense_. Akhirnya aku mencoba menelusuri jejak digital dari Akari, barang kali dia memang pernah menulis suatu blog atau apapun sebagai petunjuk, karena Akari ini adalah tipikal narsis dan inginnya dikejar—jadi pasti dia meninggalkan sesuatu. Kemudian aku menemukannya. Akan tetapi, blog ini bukan di _posting_ dengan nama Kishimoto Akari, melainkan dengan nama lahirnya yaitu ‘An Phúc Akari’. Isi blognya adalah tips bagaimana caranya menghilang.”

* * *

**_[Flashback]_ **

[Tampilan blog milik Akari]

__

* * *

-bersambung-


	6. (Not) Ordinary Cat Lovers – VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!! Dalam narasi berikut terdapat skenario atau gambaran proses pembunuhan yang kejam beserta proses penangkapan pelaku. Mohon untuk pembaca berlaku bijak. Jikalau tidak nyaman dengan bacaan ini harap skip !!!!
> 
> p.s: Mohon maaf untuk segala typo

* * *

**(Not) Ordinary Cat Lovers – VI**

* * *

Setelah obrolan yang cukup panjang, akhirnya mereka melakukan rehat sejenak saat iklan radio terputar. J-Hope sempat bertanya terlebih dahulu kepada Namjoon, apakah boleh memutarkan rekaman suara dari ibunya Akari atau tidak? Lalu Namjoon bilang boleh karena sudah mendapat izin juga dari yang bersangkutan.

Acara pun berlanjut dengan pertanyaan, “kapan akhirnya polisi menyadari bahwa pelaku memanglah Akari?”

Namjoon pun menjawab, “tepat setelah ada laporan orang hilang dan di hari yang sama terjadi kehebohan di Majelis Nasional Seoul, seorang resepsionis menerima paket yang kotaknya telah basah dengan darah, dan ternyata berisi potongan tangan. Masih di hari yang sama paket berisi potongan kaki juga ditemukan di kantor partai mayoritas. Polisi akhirnya mengecek dari kantor pos manakah paket ini dikirimkan, ternyata dari kantor pos di dekat penginapan atau TKP pembunuhan. Polisi mengecek CCTV untuk mengetahui siapakah yang mengirimkan paket tersebut dan tertangkaplah sosok pria yang sama persis dengan orang yang membuang sampah di penginapan. Polisi juga membandingkan dengan CCTV yang terdapat di pintu masuk atau lobi penginapan—Akari yang datang bersama Tarou. Akhirnya polisi yakin bahwa Akari-lah pelakunya karena petunjuk-petunjuk yang mengarah kepada Akari dan selanjutnya polisi mendatangi bandara untuk mengecek CCTV lagi. Ternyata betul, Akari memang pergi ke Paris sesuai dengan petunjuk yang diperolah dari poster lecek itu. Ia berangkat dari bandara Jeju dengan mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam bergambar Donald Duck.”

J-Hope akhirnya berkata bahwa ia bersama Namjoon telah pergi menemui ibu dari Akari dua minggu yang lalu di Tokyo untuk melakukan wawancara perihal kasus pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh Akari. Karena Namjoon bilang rekaman boleh diputar, maka J-Hope memutarnya.

> _**[[ Rekaman suara:** _
> 
> _Saya Kim Aeri atau Kishimoto Aeri, ibu dari Kishimoto Akari. Suami saya bernama An Phúc Ken—asal Vietnam namun besar di Jepang karena diasuh oleh orang tua angkat bermarga Kishimoto, sehingga ia mempunyai nama Jepang dan nama Vietnam. Akari pun begitu, mempunyai dua nama._
> 
> _Perasaan saya sebagai ibu yang anaknya dipenjara karena tuduhan kasus pembunuhan rasanya sangat hancur. Akari adalah anak pemalu dan pendiam, tak mungkin dia melakukan semua itu. Sejak ayahnya meninggal, setiap pulang sekolah ia selalu di rumah. Ia tak mempunyai teman karena ia selalu dibully oleh teman-temannya—dikata-katai sebagai homo hanya karena model rambut yang Akari punya. Sehingga ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah, menonton film. Ya, Akari sangat suka menonton film. Akari sangat menyukai film Basic Instinct._
> 
> _Saat iya beranjak dewasa, ia bilang ingin pergi ke Korea untuk menjadi aktor. Tapi dia gagal dan berakhir menjadi gigolo. Ia mencoba menjelaskan kepada saya, memberikan pengertian supaya saya tidak khawatir karena dia bilang kalau ia akan mendapat banyak uang. Dia bilang kalau dia mempunyai klien yang sangat baik dan kemudian ada juga klien yang makin lama bertindak seakan lebih dari klien. Lebih seperti pihak yang mengontrol kehidupan Akari. Akhirnya Akari memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi gigolo dan mencoba menjadi model, tapi Akari bilang kalau klien yang satu ini selalu ada di mana-mana. Kemana pun Akari pergi pasti dia akan tahu. Seperti penguntit. Dia bernama Manny._
> 
> _Ketika video pembunuhan kucing beredar, anggota keluarga yang lain banyak yang bertanya apakah itu Akari? Wajahnya mirip dengan Akari. Kemudian saya menelepon Akari dan menanyakan hal itu kepadanya. Akari bilang memang betul dia yang melakukan tapi itu semua atas perintah Manny._
> 
> _Untuk video pembunuhan itu juga, saat saya mengunjungi Akari di penjara, ia bilang kalau itu adalah ulah Manny. Akari memang biseksual dan menurut saya wajar jikalau dia melakukan sejenis one night stand dan sebagainya. Akari bilang Manny mengetahui kalau ia sedang bersama lelaki lain dan Manny menyuruh Akari untuk membunuh lelaki tersebut dan membuat videonya. Manny menunggu di dekat penginapan, di dalam mobil sedan berwarna hitam untuk mendapatkan videonya. Manny adalah orang yang suka menjual video sadis ke suatu situs dan memperoleh banyak uang dari video-video yang diperankan oleh Akari._
> 
> _Harusnya kalian semua menangkap Manny bukan Akari! **]]**_

—

Setelah rekaman suara berakhir, ekspresi semua orang tampak terkejut. Bagaimana bisa ibu dari Akari masih mempercayai jikalau sosok Manny ini benar-benar ada. Akhirnya J-Hope memangil Mr. Taehyung selaku pengacara yang pernah didatangi oleh Akari satu setengah tahun sebelum kejadian _The Kitten Vacuumer_.

“Ya, itulah tadi rekaman suara dari ibunya Akari, Beliau yakin jikalau yang harusnya ditangkap ini adalah sosok Manny. Nah, Mr. Taehyung, bisa tolong jelaskan, katanya Akari sempat datang ke kantor Anda untuk minta semacam perlindungan… apa betul?” tanya J-Hope.

Taehyung sedari tadi hanya diam dan menyimak semua obrolan yang ada karena kesempatannya untuk berbicara belum diberikan dan inilah saatnya untuk menjelaskan segala yang ia tahu.

“Iya J-Hope- _ssi_ , betul. Akari sempat mendatangi saya pada pertengahan tahun 2013 atau satu setengah tahun sebelum kejadian kucing yang mati dalam kantong kedap udara. Ketika berita penemuan torso heboh, saya sedikit tidak percaya karena Akari adalah sosok yang santun, pemalu dan lemah lembut. Dengan badan yang sekecil itu terasa tidak mungkin jikalau ia adalah seorang pembunuh potensial. Sedikit banyaknya saya sempat meyakini sosok Manny ini ada atau nyata, karena beberapa kali Akari menghubungi saya, mengirim daftar bukti kejahatan yang dilakukan oleh Manny terhadapnya.”

Taehyung menunjukkan foto-foto Akari yang terdapat lebam di wajahnya dan juga beberapa _print-out e-mail_ yang dikirimkan oleh Akari kepadanya. Taehyung juga bercerita bahwa pada suatu malam Akari menelepon Taehyung dan dia bilang kalau Manny semakin tak terkendali lagi. Manny memaksa Akari untuk melakukan hal-hal yang di luar akal sehat manusia, seperti membunuh hewan, memakan daging hewan yang dibunuh, bersetubuh dengan anjing dan masih banyak lagi. Semua orang di ruang penyiaran geleng-geleng kepala karena merasa ngeri dan jijik.

“Aku sempat berpikir kalau kita harus segera menangkap Manny ini, tapi Akari bilang nyawanya dan nyawa keluarganya akan terancam jika ia melaporkan kejahatan Manny. Lalu ya sudah, akhirnya kami tidak bisa memproses kasus Manny terhadap Akari pada akhirnya karena Akari tak bisa memberikan kontak Manny kepada kami,” pungkas Taehyung.

“Ahh ya ampun... Mr. Taehyung terima kasih banyak atas penjelasannya. Skenario yang mengerikan sekali. Lalu pada akhirnya gimana Akari bisa tertangkap, Namjoon- _ssi_?” ucap J-Hope menanggapi Taehyung sekaligus bertanya pada Namjoon.

“Kami menelepon kepolisian setempat, menghubungi interpol juga bahwa ada tersangka pembunuhan yang menjadi buronan. Kami memberikan semua informasi kepada mereka dan akhirnya mereka semua turun tangan membantu pencarian Akari di Paris, dimulai dari bandara kedatangan. Akari tertangkap kamera CCTV dan berlaku normal layaknya turis bahkan ia menjaga sekali penampilannya. Sebentar-sebentar merapikan rambut, melihat kaca, ini persis seperti yang tertangkap di CCTV pintu masuk penginapan di Jeju. Di dekat pintu masuk terdapat cermin besar yang bisa digunakan oleh orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang untuk merapikan diri atau sekedar bercermin. Hal ini juga jadi mengusik kami ketika akhirnya kepolisian Jeju mendapatkan surat izin untuk menggeledah kamar yang sebelumnya ditempati oleh Akari. Saat itu saya juga sudah berada di Jeju. Tim mengenakan seragam khusus—kami menyebutnya kostum kelinci. Kami membuat ruangan itu tertutup, jendela kami tutup juga sehingga kamar itu gelap gulita. Lalu akhirnya kami mengeluarkan alat untuk mendeteksi jejak-jejak darah yang ada di ruangan, dan ruangan yang tadinya gelap itu mendadak berubah menjadi terang seperti diskotek yang lampunya menyala-nyala dengan beragam warna. Sunghoon bilang kepada saya bahwa dalam penyelidikan ini rasanya seperti menyaksikan sendiri adegan pembunuhan secara langsung. Bisa terlihat dengan jelas reka adegannya—terbayang. Dari Kasur, kemudian ia menyeret tubuh korban ke kamar mandi, lalu menyandarkan badan korban ke pintu dan di sanalah aksi mutilasi dilakukan. Aku hanya berharap saat Tarou dibunuh, dia benar-benar dalam keadaan tidak sadar—pasti akan terasa sangat menyakitkan. Setelah pemeriksaan lebih lanjut, dalam darah Tarou terdapat zat berupa obat penenang dan obat tidur dengan dosis tinggi. Dua hal tersebut juga terdapat pada botol alkohol yang ditemukan di kantong sampah saat itu. Kemudian saat mengecek lemari pakaian, di sana ada tulisan yang benar-benar mengusik pihak kepolisian dan sangat menggambarkan perilaku Akari sekali, _‘Bercerminlah! Tapi jika kau tak menyukai bayanganmu di cermin, salahkan dirimu yang mempunyai wajah seperti itu. Aku tidak peduli!’_. Hal yang perlu digaris bawahi adalah kata _‘Aku tidak peduli’_. Maksudnya dia gak peduli apa nih? Gak peduli lagi sama nyawa manusia lain apa gimana? Nah karena kekhawatiran yang semacam ini, makanya kami meminta bantuan interpol. Untungnya saja mereka bergerak cepat.”

Terjadi jeda beberapa saat sebelum Namjoon melanjutkan kembali, “kemudian divisi kriminal di Paris menelusuri kemana Akari pergi setelah keluar dari bandara. Dia menunggu taksi dan taksi tersebut mengantarkannya ke sebuah hotel. Polisi di sana juga menghubungi perusahaan taksi tersebut dan mendapatkan informasi siapakah supirnya, lalu supir juga akhirnya bercerita kalau ia hanya mengantar dan Akari tampak normal seperti turis biasa. Bahkan Akari bisa berbahasa perancis. Polisi akhirnya mendatangi hotel dan menanyakan ke resepsionis apakah ada tamu bernama Kishimoto Akari yang datang, lalu setelah menjelaskan kondisinya barulah resepsionis tersebut mau membantu memberitahu—karena hotel mirip-mirip seperti rumah sakit, tidak bisa sembarang memberi informasi tamu. Informasi yang didapat adalah Akari memang memesan kamar hotel untuk 2 hari 2 malam namun ternyata dia tak pernah tidur di sana. Agak membuat frustasi karena dia bisa ada di mana saja—di Paris yang luas itu. Lalu tak lama kemudian kami melacak bahwa Akari menggunakan kartu kreditnya di sebuah ATM di stasiun kereta Le Parc de Saint-Maur RER. Akari tertangkap CCTV kamera di ATM maupun stasiun kereta api dan terlihat ia menaiki kereta menuju stasiun Nogent-sur-Marne. Polisi di sana akhirnya berhasil melacak siapa orang yang didatangi oleh Akari di sana, ia adalah K—warga Jepang yang tinggal di Paris. K bilang kalau dia kenal Akari dari situs pertemanan _online_. Akari di sana menulis bahwa ia butuh teman karena baru saja tiba di Paris dan belum tahu apa-apa. Dia mencari setidaknya orang yang bisa bahasa Korea atau Jepang. K mengungkapkan kalau ia tinggal sendirian di Paris ini dan sangat jarang sekali bertemu dengan orang Jepang lain, bahkan di tempat kerjanya saja hanya dia sendiri yang orang Jepang, untuk itu K menanggapi Akari dan memberikan alamatnya untuk didatangi Akari. K bilang kalau Akari tak banyak bicara, dia tampak sopan dan normal. Informasi yang K tahu hanyalah hotel di mana Akari menginap dan nomor ponsel Akari. K bilang nomor ponselnya adalah nomor Paris, karena diawali dengan +06. Akhirnya polisi meyakini kalau uang yang ditarik Akari di ATM itu sempat digunakan untuk membeli ponsel baru.”

“Setelahnya bagaimana?” tanya J-Hope.

“Setelahnya ya… polisi bertanya kepada K apa yang dilakukan Akari selama ia di apartemen K, lalu K bilang hanya tidur saja. K masuk ke dalam kamar untuk tidur dan Akari tidur di sofa. Tak ada hubungan seksual atau pun kontak fisik, dan di pagi harinya Akari langsung pamit pergi. Saat menonton berita di _channel_ TV Paris, barulah K mengetahui kalau Akari adalah burnonan yang sedang dikejar oleh interpol. K terkejut dan tidak percaya karena secara fisik Akari terlihat seperti orang yang tak akan sanggup melakukan semua itu. Akibat berita yang beredar, akhirnya kepolisian Paris sedikit kewalahan karena selalu mendapat telepon laporan bahwa si Z melihat Akari melintas di jalan ini, si C melihat Akari mampir ke toko ini dan sebagainya. Polisi seperti di kutuk, pekerjaan mereka makin sulit karena harus memeriksa semua laporan yang ada. Sampai akhirnya mereka benar-benar mendapatkan alamat tinggal Akari yang baru. Akari tinggal di sebuah penginapan yang agak kumuh dan menurut pengakuan sang pemilik penginapan, Akari membayar secara tunai biaya menginap untuk 10 hari. Polisi akhirnya menggeledah kamar Akari dan kamar tersebut kosong, tapi barang-barang milik Akari masih ada di sana. Saat mengecek _toilet_ , terdapat kartu tanda mahasiswa milik Akari yang dibuang ke dalam _closet_. Mungkin ini adalah bentuk atau usaha Akari untuk melenyapkan identitas aslinya sebagai Akari dan akan memulai hidup dengan identitas baru. Setelah diperiksa ulang ternyata Akari tidak memakai nama asli untuk membayar penginapan, ia menggunakan nama Kirk Trammel bahkan ia menunjukkan passportnya kepada pemilik penginapan. Setelah itu Polisi melakukan pengintaian di sekitar penginapan, namun sayangnya Akari tak pernah kembali.”

“Jadi dia sempat lolos dulu, baru tertangkap gitu ya?” tanya J-Hope memastikan.

“Iya… Akari sempat melarikan diri dari Paris dengan meninggalkan barang-barangnya. Mungkin ia hanya bawa badan dan uang tunai pastinya. Hingga suatu pagi, ada penjaga warnet di Berlin yang tiba-tiba berlari ke arah jalan raya untuk memberhentikan mobil polisi—yang kebetulan setiap harinya Polisi memang lewat daerah sana untuk memastikan jalanan aman, tak ada kecelakaan dan sebagainya. Penjaga warnet bilang kalau ia setiap hari selalu membaca berita, ia juga mengikuti kasus Akari ini karena sudah masuk dalam media internasional. Penjaga warnet sangat yakin, pria yang baru saja masuk ke dalam warnet adalah Akari. Akari tak bisa bahasa German dengan baik, sehingga ia hanya berkata _‘Sir, internet,’_ dan penjaga warnet mengantarkannya duduk di kursi yang arahnya membelakangi meja kasir. Penjaga warnet mengaku sengaja melakukan itu supaya ia bisa memantau apa yang dilakukan Akari. Lalu penjaga warnet sempat pura-pura mengambil sampah di dekat meja komputer Akari untuk memastikan apa yang sedang dilihat oleh Akari, ternyata Akari sedang melihat situs interpol, untuk melihat fotonya sendiri yang terpampang di situs tersebut sebagai buronan. Setelah itulah makanya si penjaga warnet menghadang mobil polisi. Akhirnya polisi masuk ke dalam warnet tanpa suara, ada sekitar 8 polisi, dan saat itu juga Akari ditangkap.”

“Wahh sumpah ya… ini tuh kayak drama banget prosesnya panjang gini buat nangkap Akari. Lalu saya ingin bertanya ke Jimin- _ssi_ dan Jeongguk- _ssi_ , bagaimana reaksi kalian setelah Akari tertangkap?”

Jeongguk mengizinkan Jimin untuk berbicara duluan. “Yang jelas kami merasa seperti sudah tamat bermain _mario bross_ —menang karena sudah sampai pada _stage_ terakhir. _THIS IS IT, FINALLY!_ Ini adalah cara menangkap Akari yang paling sempurna. Sangat cocok untuk meruntuhkan kepercayaan dirinya. Akari adalah orang yang narsis, selalu ingin dicari—dikejar dan akhirnya dia menyaksikan sendiri dirinya sedang dikejar-kejar secara internasional. Dia sombong karena selalu beranggapan takkan pernah tertangkap. Namun kenyataannya karma itu datang pada waktu yang tepat. Dia mendapatkan karmanya,” ucap Jimin menggebu-gebu.

Jimin akhirnya selesai bicara dan bergantian dengan Jeongguk. “Begitu kabar ini dipublikasikan, semua orang tentunya bahagia. Pengejaran Akari yang awalnya kami pikir hanya butuh waktu dua hari atau paling lama seminggu, malah berakhir menjadi hampir tiga tahun dengan beragam drama dan varian kejahatan—meski sama-sama kasus pembunuhan.”

J-Hope mengangguk-angguk untuk menanggapi. “Lalu gimana sih ceritanya kok Akari akhirnya dijemput dengan pesawat milik Angkatan Udara Korea? Kayaknya mewah banget gituloh jemput penjahat dengan fasilitas negara semacam ini,” tanya J-Hope kepada Namjoon.

Namjoon menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal sambil tertawa, “ya gimana ya, pesawat komersial gak ada yang mau terlibat dalam proses ekstradisi Akari. Akhirnya kami mengontak Angkatan Udara Korea agar mereka mau meminjamkan pesawat mereka dan membawa Akari kembali ke Korea.”

“Aah... begitu. Oke, kita istirahat dulu sejenak ya sobat pendengar. Kalau masih penasaran sama kelanjutannya jangan pergi kemana-mana dulu ya,” ucap J-Hope.

* * *

**_[Flashback]_ **

> _**Chat Group RP LooneyTunes Cat Lovers** _
> 
> **Sylvester:** Anjir men si Akari dijemput pake pesawat punya AU (Angkatan Udara).
> 
> **Lola Bunny:** Hah? Serius?
> 
> **Sylvester:** Itu lihat berita buruan.
> 
> **Tazmanian Devil:** Ya gimana cuy pesawat komersial gada yang mau ngangkut.
> 
> **Tweety Pie:** Tapi ini tuh berlebihan juga gak sih? Soalnya jadi menarik perhatian publik banget kan.
> 
> **Bugs Bunny:** Iya, betul.
> 
> **Tweety Pie:** Soalnya gue ngerasa ini tuh kayak apa ya hmmmm… kayak semua orang jadi mewujudkan pencapaian dia untuk dikenal sama orang. Ya dengan cara begini akhirnya kan orang jadi kenal sama dia.
> 
> **Sylvester:** Sumpah _hyung_ masuk akal ini.
> 
> **Bugs Bunny:** Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Akari itu terkenal gara-gara campur tangan kita juga gak ya?

* * *

**_[Normal POV]_ **

Setelah Akari sampai di Korea, ia langsung dibawa ke ruang investigasi dan Namjoon-lah yang turun tangan langsung untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Akari, apa yang ia lakukan dan sebagainya. Namjoon juga ikut serta dalam proses ekstradisi—pergi ke Berlin bersama beberapa anggotanya untuk menjemput Akari.

Pada awalnya Akari hanya diam saja, tak mau berbicara apapun perihal Tomoya Tarou. Tiap kali ditanya ia akan menggelengkan kepala atau menjawab_ ‘aku tak ingin membicarakannya’_. Lalu akhirnya Namjoon melihat Akari dari ruang pengawas. Akari tampak kecil dan seperti yang dideskripsikan oleh orang-orang bahwa saat melihat sosok Akari, kau takkan percaya jikalau ia adalah seorang pembunuh—tampangnya tidak menakutkan sama sekali.

Saat Namjoon masih mengawasi di ruang pengawas, Akari tampak berdiri dan melambai-lambaikan tangan kearah CCTV. Akari juga menyebutkan kata _‘siapa pun tolong aku’_. Akhirnya Namjoon mendatangi Akari di ruang investigasi dan bertanya kenapa? Ternyata Akari merasa kedinginan, ia butuh selimut atau _sweater_ tambahan. Namjoon pun meminta anggotanya untuk membawakan _sweater_ lain yang terdapat dalam barang pribadi Akari.

Setelah diberi _sweater_ barulah Akari mau diajak berbicara. Namun sebelum bicara lebih jauh, Akari bilang ia ingin meminta sebatang rokok. Namjoon bukanlah perokok, lagi-lagi ia meminta bantuan anggotanya untuk membawakan rokok dan mematikan AC sementara. Barulah Akari menceritakan perihal Manny.

—

**_[Jeongguk POV]_ **

Mr. Namjoon akhirnya mengajak kami untuk berdiskusi di kantornya dan sayangnya yang bisa hadir hanya aku dan Jimin. Itulah kali pertama aku bertemu dengan Jimin. Kami juga akhirnya saling berkenalan lagi dengan nama asli tentunya. Mr. Namjoon selanjutnya menunjukkan sebuah video CCTV yang ternyata adalah video Akari di dalam ruang investigasi. Dari CCTV terlihat pergerakan Akari yang duduk menyilangkan kaki sambil merokok. Kemudian aku teringat kalau Akari adalah penggemar berat film pembunuhan. Gara-gara Akari, grup _roleplayer_ kami jadi sering menonton film-film _series pembunuhan_ untuk mengidentifikasi atau memecahkan petunjuk yang Akari beri. Akhirnya Jimin ingat adegan yang dilakukan oleh pemeran utama dalam film Basic Instinct. Di film itu wanita yang melakukan kejahatan juga merokok di ruang investigasi dan cara duduknya sama seperti Akari—lebih tepatnya Akari yang meniru cara tersebut. Kemudian barulah kami tersadar, cara membunuh yang Akari lakukan itu persis seperti yang terjadi di film ini juga. Pemeran utama wanita menikam korban berkali-kali menggunakan _ice pick_ di atas kasur saat sedang bersetubuh dengan prianya. Cara inilah yang Akari lakukan juga untuk membunuh Tomoya Tarou. Dan perihal Manny, kami pun akhirnya mengetahui siapa Manny ini. Lebih tepatnya semua ini adalah skenario atau khayalan dari Akari sendiri. Sosok Manny itu tidak ada dalam kehidupan nyata. Nama Manny diambil dari nama karakter di film Basic Instinct itu sendiri.

—

**_[Namjoon POV]_ **

Jadi, Manny ini tidak pernah ada. Mau dicari dengan cara apa pun ya tidak akan ketemu. Lalu kenapa Akari bilang Manny sudah mengontrol hidupnya, itu karena Manny adalah bagian diri Akari sendiri. Saat kejadian pembunuhan di Jeju berlangsung, dari daftar teleponnya tak ditemukan panggilan masuk atau pun keberadaan mobil sedan hitam yang katanya menunggu di dekat penginapan. Itu semua hanya alibi dari Akari.

—

**_[Taehyung POV ]_ **

Yang mengherankan dari semuanya adalah, mengapa Akari mendatangi saya satu setengah tahun sebelum kejadian _Kitten Vacuumer_? Saya jadi terkejut menerima segala informasi yang ada. _This is crazy_ , dia sudah merencanakan alibi tentang Manny sejak jauh-jauh hari sebelum melakukan tindak kejahatan. Dia genius tapi dia gila. Dialah sutradara sekaligus penulis naskah film yang diperankan oleh dirinya sendiri. Mungkin dia terlalu memaknai kehidupan ini semua hanyalah panggung sandiwara.

—

**_[Mahasiswa Teknik POV]_ **

**Jackson:** Dari semua hal yang terjadi, menurutku ini sangat tidak adil untuk Tarou.

 **Sunoo:** Ya betul, semua orang hanya mengingat Akari tapi gak ada yang ingat Tarou.

 **Bambam:** Cuma sempat mikir harusnya Akari ini dihukum mati, bukan hukum seumur hidup.

 **Jake:** Harapannya ya meski udah dihukum seumur hidup, jangan dikasih pengurangan hukumanlah, kalau lihat di berita atau ketentuan hukum 'kan tahanan berhak dapat semacam remisi. Mudah-mudahan sih Akari gak dapat. Gak ikhlas beneran serius. (Namjoon tertawa mendengarnya).

 **Hueningkai:** Semoga orang lebih hati-hati dalam bertindak, berkomunikasi dan peka terhadap masalah sosial. Semoga gak akan ada lagi Akari-Akari yang lain dan gak akan ada lagi yang bernasib kayak Tarou dan keluarga.

 **Kuanlin:** Ini tuh pengalaman pahit banget buat keluarganya Tarou dan buat kita semua, gimana pun emang Tarou harusnya gak ngalamin semua ini. Harusnya kami gak sibuk sendiri saat itu.

—

**_[Normal POV]_ **

Akhirnya acara _Cyber Tonight_ dengan topik _The kitten vacuumer became the real killer_ selesai dalam dua episode. J-Hope akhirnya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semua narasumber. Acara kemudian ditutup dengan kalimat penutup yang diucapkan oleh Jimin.

“Dari kasus Akari dapat kita simpulkan bahwa yang membentuk karakter dari Akari ini adalah lingkungan masyarakat kita juga. Sejak kecil sudah di _bully_ dan dilabeli sebagai homoseksual. Berakhir menjadi anti sosial dan tak punya teman sama sekali. Kemudian berubah menjadi seorang fanatik dari film yang penuh fantasi dan imajinasi. Mendadak merasa ingin menjadi populer seperti artis yang dikagumi dari film tersebut karena terlihat keren dan merasa ingin menunjukkan kepada orang-orang kalau gue nih bisa terkenal juga loh, gue bakalan terkenal dan gue akan bahagia kalau gue terkenal. _Sounds like future dream_ —cita-cita, impian dan ingin semua itu menjadi kenyataan. Namun ternyata jalan untuk menuju cita-cita itu penuh rintangan. Hal positifnya adalah Akari tidak menyerah untuk mencapai impiannya yaitu menjadi terkenal dan bahagia. Namun hal buruknya adalah dia melakukan segala cara demi mencapai impiannya tersebut. Aku berpikir, sebenarnya apasih yang kita semua lakukan? Apakah kita semua terlibat dalam proses pencapaiannya meraih impian? Apakah kita juga yang menjadikan Akari seperti ini? Kita sedang membesarkan monster atau malah kita yang melahirkan monster? Ketika saya mendapat panggilan untuk mengisi acara ini pun saya berpikir dua kali, apakah kita sekali lagi akan membuat nama Akari menjadi terkenal? Dan kalian semua para pendengar radio, mungkin kalian juga terlibat dalam membesarkan nama Akari.”

“ _Okay_ , saya J-Hope beserta narasumber dan _crew_ yang bertugas pamit undur diri. Sampai jumpa di episode _Cyber Tonight_ yang lainnya.”

* * *

Setelah mengantarkan Jimin pulang, Jeongguk pun akhirnya mengirimkan pesan kepada Jimin.

**Jeongguk**

Ji, besok lo kerja?

**Jimin**

Iya besok gue kerja biasalah, masuk malam. Kenapa?

**Jeongguk**

Oh gue kira lo libur, soalnya untuk acara radio ini lo cuti, 'kan? Dan seingat gue lo libur kalau hari sabtu.

**Jimin**

Iya gara-gara cuti sih gue 2 hari itu demi acara radio.

**Jeongguk**

Ah, yaudah deh.

**Jimin**

Emang kenapa sih?

**Jeongguk**

Gak apa-apa, tadinya gue mau ngajak lo pergi ke suatu tempat.

**Jimin**

Hah? Kemana?

**Jeongguk**

Adalah

**Jimin**

Yeuuhhh gak jelas

**Jeongguk**

Ya gak _surprise_ kalau gue kasih tau mah.

**Jimin**

SURPISE?

**Jeongguk**

Y

**Jimin**

Hmmm

**Jeongguk**

Dah ah males ngomong sama kamu

**Jimin**

Kamu? Idiiiihhh sok kamu-kamu!!!!!!

**Jeongguk**

WKWKWKWKWK

* * *

Setelah membalas pesan terakhir dari Jimin di malam itu, Jeongguk pun membuka akun Twitternya. Ia mulai menuliskan curahan hatinya di sana dan sayangnya Jimin memperhatikan itu semua, sehingga terjadilah balas-balasan Tweet.

> **_Jeon Jeongguk's Tweet:_ **
> 
> Gini amat sih nasib lo Jeon! Ngurusin benda mati aja lo pinter, tapi ngeluarin isi hati malah tangan-kaki lo ikut gemeter! Tapi ya gimana ya takut cringe juga duuh.
> 
> **_Jeon Jeongguk's Tweet:_ **
> 
> Hey kamu mau ga jadi P-word aku? Andai sefrontal itu.
> 
> **_Park Jimin's Reply:_ **
> 
> P-word apaan si? _Password?_

> **_Jeon Jeongguk's Tweet:_ **
> 
> KOK MALAH _PASSWORD_ :(
> 
> **_Jeon Jeongguk's Tweet:_ **
> 
> Iyain aja dah _password_ , _password_ hati aku eaa eaa eaa.

> **_Park Jimin's Tweet:_ **
> 
> Kayaknya efek flashback kisah Akari, Jeongguk jadi gila.
> 
> **_Jeon Jeongguk's Reply:_ **
> 
> Yeee malah ngata-ngatain, dasar gak peka!
> 
> **_Park Jimin's Reply:_ **
> 
> Gak peka apa? Aneh lo!
> 
> **_Jeon Jeongguk's Reply:_ **
> 
> Dah ah males sama kamu, _see you and love you_

> **_Jeon Jeongguk's Tweet:_ **
> 
> HAH? GUE NGETIK APA? HAPUS HAPUS

> **_Park Jimin's Tweet:_ **
> 
> @JeonJeongguk temuin gue sekarang di _Casino!_

* * *

**-The End-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimana? :")  
> Mohon maaf atas segala kekurangannya dan terima kasih sudah membaca <3


End file.
